Three Chimeras
by Nefertiry
Summary: Max lost one her sisters 13 years ago. Now she?s back in her life. She might have answers to many questions, but is she a friend or foe? Post 'Freak Nation' COMPLETE!! +AUTHOR'S NOTE
1. Prologue

**Title: Three Chimeras**

**Author: Nefertiry**

**E-mail: scorpy282003@yahoo.com**

**Rating: PG, maybe PG-13**

**Summary: Max lost one her sisters 13 years ago. Now she's back in her life. She might have answers to many questions, but is she a friend or foe? Post 'Freak Nation'**

**Disclaimer: definitely not mine. The characters belong to James Cameron and FOX. But Jessica is ABSOLUTELY mine. I don't make any money using these characters.**

**Timeline: In the "Prologue", it's during and after "Designate This". In the next chapters – after "Freak Nation".**

**A/N 1: This story has been bugging be for some time. It was like "write me, write me, write me." I should say that this is my first fic EVER. Back at high school and college, I hated writing anything that even remotely reminded of essays and compositions. However, here I am, playing a 'writer'.**

**A/N 2: English isn't my native language, so don't be too hard on me.**

**A/N 3: Warning: this story is COMPLETELY result of my imagination. Any similarity to other authors' plots, characters, or events is PURELY COINCIDENTIAL AND ABSOLUTELY UNINTENTIONAL.**

**Prologue**

**September 2020**

**Manticore**

** Renfro`s office**

Renfro was sitting at her table when a lab technician came in. He had a flat computer in his hands.

"Results of the DNA workup you ordered on 452", he said.

"Did you find anything to explain why there's no accelerated aging?" asked Renfro.

"Maybe you better take a look", replied the man. He handed her the computer. There was a diagram of Max's body, with certain areas magnified in insets. Renfro was shocked.

"I've never seen anything like it. Just to be sure, I'll run another series of tests as soon as 494 gets her back here", said the technician waiting for further instructions.

"Does anyone else know about this?" asked Renfro in a casual voice.

"No, ma'am".

"Let's keep it that way." She pulled out a gun and shot the man. Then Renfro took her cell phone and dialed a number.

"C'est Renfro. Je pense que j'ai trouvé ce qu'on cherchait. No, non personne ne le sait à Manticore. Ah, oui...je te l'emmene. (It's Renfro. I think I've found what we've been looking for. No, no one at Manticore knows. Yes...I'll bring her to you)."

*               *                *           *

**Same time (about ****4 a.m.****)****Paris****, **France********

"Bien", said an elderly man and hung up the phone. Well, he thought, it's about time they found her. We can't wait any longer.

He called the airport. "I need to book one first class ticket on a nearest flight to Denver, USA."  Then he dialed another number.

*               *               *                 *

**Luxurious penthouse.**** Still Paris, still France**

She was watching a very pleasant dream when a rather annoying sound interrupted it. Fist she couldn't understand the origin of the sound, then realized that the sound wasn't a part of her dream. 'The phone, right.' She looked at the clock, grabbed the phone, and said. 

"Better be something important or get lost"

"It's me."

"Man, don't you ever sleep? It's too damn early …", still drowsy, she wasn't the most charming person to talk to.

"They've found her. She's at Manticore."

"I'm up. Talk." Her sleep was gone in an instant. She sat up in the bed.

"You're going back to the States. I'll meet you at the airport in an hour."

"Ok, see ya." She hung up the phone and went to the shower.

*                 *                   *                      *

**At the airport.**** Still Paris, still ****France**

He noticed her when she approached the magazine stand. She bought a couple of fashion magazines and came up to him.

"Your flight is in 10 minutes. You're going to Denver, then rent a car and go to Gillette."

"I know what to do, thank you", she said mockingly, but her eyes were serious.

"You must protect her. She is our only hope."

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah…I know." 

The man handed her a thick envelope.

"What's that?"

"Money, 300 thousand dollars, passports, IDs, anything you might need in the States."

"And how am I supposed to carry such amount of money through the customs?" she asked as-a-matter-of-factly.

 "Use one of your passports. It will give you diplomatic immunity, and you won't be checked at the customs", answered the man.

"That's cute."

"Look, this is serious. You should go. It is your flight. If anything changes, I will call you. Good luck."

"Well, luck is all I need. Bye." She took her bag and went to the boarding gate.

*                  *                     *                          *

**Several hours later **

**Manticore****__**

In her office, Renfro was putting things into her briefcase when a soldier entered. "Ma'am, we need to evacuate."

"Where's 452?" asked Renfro.

"Now, ma'am", insisted the soldier.

"I'm not leaving without her."

Max burst into the room. " What a coincidence, 'cause I'm not leaving without you." She grabbed Renfro and said:" To the lab, NOW!"

They entered a lab with lots of vials and beakers on the shelves.

"Where's the antigen? "Judging by the tone of her voice, Max wasn't very happy.

"I don't know. We've got to get out of here now, 452", said Renfro.

Max got angry. She slammed Renfro face-first against a wall. "My name's Max! Now where is it?"

"Okay. Okay." Renfro understood that she didn't have much choice. She came up to the shelf, took a vial, and gave it to Max. The next moment a soldier entered the lab, saw Max and shot at her. Renfro couldn't let him kill her, so she dived in front of Max and took the bullet_._ Max shoved a table into the soldier's gut. The soldier realized who he'd shot and his eyes widened.

"I won't tell if you don't ", said Max, kneeling on the floor by Renfro. The soldier ran away. Renfro was bleeding from a bullet wound in her side and it was obvious that she wouldn't last long. Max asked: "This virus thing you put in me--how do I get rid of it?" "You can't."

"You just ate a bullet for me. Why?" Max couldn't believe that someone, who was eager to torture her to death just to make her an obedient soldier, had sacrificed her life to save Max. Renfro touched the girl's face and whispered: "You...you are the one we've been looking for. Sandeman... Find...Sandeman." Renfro passed out. Max left the lab to finish what she had started.

*             *               *             *

**Denver**** airport**

Her flight arrived according to the schedule. The man was right. She didn't have any problems at the customs with her "diplomatic immunity". She went to the car rentals. Looking at the list of cars she said. "Junk, junk, junk, crap, junk. Damn, there's no decent car to rent." Then she asked the clerk: "Excuse me, is there a place in Denver where I can buy a good car?"

"Yes, there's. It's called 'Cars from Europe'. But cars there are very expensive", said the clerk smiling.

"Where is it?" She asked impatiently.

"513, Washington Street."

"Thanks."

She left the airport and took a taxi. "513, Washington Street."

20 minutes later the taxi stopped near a garage which didn't look like place where one would sell "very expensive cars from Europe". 'If that's a bad joke, bloody clerk will regret about this', she thought. She came up to the garage and opened the door.

"What can I do for you, doll?" said a guy who sat at the table near the window and was writing something.

"First of all, don't call me "doll", second – is this "Cars from Europe"? She asked, approaching the guy.

"Yep, that's the place", answered the guy, looking at her with I-could-eat-you-right-now expression on his face.

"I want to buy a car. Where are your cars?" Her voice was ice-cold.

"Take a look at the list." He gave her a piece of paper. She skimmed the list and said. "BMW X5. Is it really imported from Europe?"

"Arrived a week ago from Germany."

"How much is it?"

"90 grand, no checks." She heard 'there's no way you can afford to buy this car' in his voice and retorted. "70 grand, cash, right now, no papers. Deal?"

"Honey, either you're crazy enough to carry with you 70 grand in cash, or stupid." The guy was definitely mocking her.

"Don't mess with me. Do we have a deal or not?" She was dead serious and wanted this car.

"Ok, show me the money."

"Show me the car."

"Let's go." He came up to the wall, pushed something and the wall slid away. She followed the guy. They entered a huge room. There stood the cars. New, beautiful, shining. And then she saw HER. It was a black BMW X5, leather seats, stereo, and the whole package. 'That's my girl', she whispered, getting into the car. She started the engine. It purred like a happy cat.

"I'll take it. Here's your money", she opened her bag, took 70 thousand dollars from the thick envelope. "That's 70 grand, count, if you want." The guy counted the money. "OK, everything's fine. Want advice? Get out of Denver before anyone finds out that you have a lot of cash with you."

"I can take care of myself", said the girl, fastening her seatbelt. "Now, open the door and I'll be out of your life and this city."

*     *    *     *

Two days later the black BMW X5 stopped near the familiar building. Manticore. Weird. The building seemed abandoned. The girl got out of the car and walked around the building, looking for some signs of human activity. Nothing. She took her cell phone and dialed a number. 

"Guess who? I'm on location, but it looks like everyone's moved out."

"What do you mean?"

"The place's empty, looks like it's been abandoned for a while. When the hell did they move out?"

"I don't understand. I heard Manticore's gone - burnt down, Renfro's gone, all transgenics escaped", said the voice on the other end of the line. "That's in a nutshell."

"So, our girl escaped too?" she said. "I'm gonna have to stick around, so have someone send all my stuff to the States. I'll be in touch. 

"Wait. I have an assignment for you, urgent and very important. Go to New York. Bye." He disconnected the call. 

  A smile appeared on her face. 'Well, well, well', she thought, 'that's interesting. And where the heck am I supposed to find you? Looks like you've escaped again, MAX, but this time you've managed to burn down the place. Good girl.'

She got into the car, started the engine, and took off.

TBC

**A/N** I hope you'll like my story. Your reviews will show whether I should continue posting it or not. Although, I have 9 more chapters ready and 5 or more planned. 


	2. Blast From The Past

**Title: Three Chimeras**

**Author: Nefertiry**

**E-mail: scorpy282003@yahoo.com**

**Rating: PG, maybe PG-13**

**Summary: Max lost one of her sisters 13 years ago. Now she's back in her life. She might have answers to many questions, but is she a friend or foe? Post 'Freak Nation'**

**Disclaimer: definitely not mine. The characters belong to James Cameron and FOX. But Jessica is ABSOLUTELY mine. I don't make any money using these characters.**

**Timeline: In the "Prologue", it's during and after "Designate This". In the next chapters – after "Freak Nation".**

**A/N 1: This story has been bugging be for some time. It was like "write me, write me, write me."  I should say that this is my first fic EVER. Back at high school and college, I hated writing anything that even remotely reminded of essays and compositions. However, here I am, playing a 'writer'.**

**A/N 2: English isn't my native language, so don't be too hard on me.**

**A/N 3: Warning: this story is COMPLETELY result of my imagination. Any similarity to other authors' plots, characters, or events is PURELY COINCIDENTIAL AND ABSOLUTELY UNINTENTIONAL.******

**September 2021**

**Seattle****. ****Washington******

The Terminal City was crowded. Every transgenic, who heard about this place, tried to get there. It was the only home they could get. 

Three months had passed since the events that made Max and others expose themselves. Things seemed to get back to normal (at least people no longer gathered near the fence of the Terminal City). It looked like "normal" people got used to their "freaky" neighbors.

Normal still owned Jam Pony, but he was short of workers, so he hired back Max, Alec, OC and Sketchy. Logan continued his "Eyes Only" broadcasts. Life seemed to get back to what it used to be. 

*           *           *         *

          One warm September day a black BMW X5 stopped at the alley near Jam Pony. The driver could see messengers leaving the place to deliver the packages. She was very patient. It took her a year to find where X5-452 most likely lived and worked. She was so certain that her search for Max would succeed, that she had bought a penthouse in one of not numerous Seattle buildings with luxurious apartments and had moved her things from New York. Besides, she had another reason to be in Seattle.    

One of the messengers leaving the building caught the driver's eye.' Hello, Maxie, I've finally found you.' The girl looked at the dark-haired messenger, who got on her bike and took off. The driver didn't start the engine and didn't follow the bike. She knew that Max would be back.

*             *              *               *

          Later that evening, when the working day ended and the messengers started to leave Jam Pony, she saw Max mount her Ninja and started the engine.

         Max drove the Ninja at maximum speed and didn't pay attention to the cars on the road, so she didn't notice the black BMW that was following her. 

Max entered her and Original Cindy's apartment that they luckily didn't lose when the whole thing with the transgenics started.

"Hey, Boo, let's go to Crash, we deserve a good night out", said Cindy, smiling at her best friend.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll grab a quick shower, and we'll go", replied, Max making her way to the shower.

 Half an hour later the girls left the building, mounted the bike and headed to Crash. The girls were so busy discussing something, that they hadn't noticed black BMW parked near the building. It was dark, but the driver saw everything perfectly. After all, she was an X5, she could see like a cat.

           She followed them to the bar, and then she turned her car around and left.

*           *           *         *

**Crash**

Max and Cindy entered the bar. As usual, it was full of people drinking, dancing, and playing pool.

"Max, look, that's Sketchy…and Logan?" Cindy was surprised to see Logan Cale sitting with Sketchy and drinking beer.

"C'mon, OC, Logan has the right to go where he wants to go and if he wants to hang out at Crash, I don't mind", said Max, going to her friends.

"Hey, Max, how've you been?" asked Logan, looking at the girl he loved and couldn't have.

"Fine, working at Jam Pony, helping the guys in the Terminal City, just usual stuff", answered Max, looking at the man she loved and couldn't have.

*                  *                 *                  *

A couple of hours later the girl from the black BMW entered Crash. All men, who were sober enough to notice anything, stared at her with their jaws on the floor. 5'9'', long silky raven-black hair, black (not brown, but black) eyes, a smile to die for and a perfect body, clad in tight black leather pants, white tank top and black leather jacket  – that's what caught the attention of all men. The girl, aware of the effect she had produced on the sober males in Crash, smiled and came up to the bar. 

"Brandy and cherry juice", she told the bartender who was one of those sober males in the bar. Then she took a photo of Max from the pocket of her lather jacket and showed it to the bartender who had put her drink in front of her. "Do you know this girl?" she asked.

The bartender was melting. "She's sitting over there", and pointed at the table where Max and Cindy sat with their backs to the bar.

"Could you give this to her?" She gave him something wrapped in paper.

"Yes, anything for you." The bartender took _that something and went to Max's table._

"Hi, Max, that girl near the bar asked me to give this to you." He handed Max the small package.

"What girl?" asked Max, totally surprised. "That dark-haired beauty", pointed the bartender at the girl, who turned away so that Max couldn't see her face.

"That's weird", said Max unwrapping the paper. "OH MY GOD!!!" she was pale as if she had seen a ghost. "What is it, Maxie?" asked Sketchy, looking at his friend who had never been afraid of anything.

"Yeah, what is it, Boo?" Cindy was surprised and bewildered.

It was just a soldier's tag with the designation number "X5-407" on one side and three letters "M.J.B." scratched on the other side.

"Jessica …" whispered Max. She stood up and went to the bar.

"Jess, is it you?" said Max to the dark-haired girl.

"Of course, it's me. Who did you expect to see, the Pope of Rome?" laughed Jessica, hugging Max.

"Jess, you're alive!!!" Max was practically screaming from joy.

"Keep it down, Max. You don't want any necessary attention", said Jessica, looking around.

"It's ok, Jess, everybody knows here about the transgenics and Manticore. Let's go, I'll introduce you to my friends."

Cindy, Logan and Sketchy watched Max approach their table accompanied by a knockout beauty.

"Guys, this is Jessica. Jess, this is Original Cindy, Logan Cale and Sketchy. Sketchy, pick up your jaw, you're drooling on the table", said Max choking with laughter when she saw Sketchy's face as he was staring at Jessica. "Jess, have a sit."

"Hi, guys, nice to meet you", smiled Jessica, sitting down next to Max.

"So, Jess where have you been all these years?" asked Max the question that had bothered her since the moment she saw Jessica.

"Well, you know, here and there." Jessica's smile faded. She definitely tried to avoid answering that question.

 "Um, Jessica, were you at Manticore with Max?" Logan tried to change the subject a little, as he saw Jessica's attempt not to answer Max's question.

"Yeah", answered Max instead of Jessica. "She was in my unit, but when we were 8, she disappeared one day."

"What do you mean 'disappeared'?"

"I don't want to talk about it ", said Jess frowning.

"It was after the classes. We were at the dormitory. Lydecker entered and told Jessica to follow him. We never saw Jess again. End of story". 

Max looked at Jessica's face. She really didn't want to talk about that.

"So, Jess, where are you staying here, in Seattle?" Logan changed the subject for the second time, seeing that both X5s had some problems talking about their past.

"I have an apartment…." Jessica was relieved to talk about something else. The ring of the cell phone interrupted her. Max, Logan and Jess checked their phones. "It's mine", said Jess.

"Hello?"

"It's me", said the voice across the Atlantic. "Have you found her?"

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"Seattle."

"You can't talk right now?"

"Aha. I'll call you back", said Jess and disconnected the call. "Look, guys, it's nice to meet you, but I have to go. Max, I'll talk to you later." 

"Bye, Jess." 

They watched Jessica leave. Then Max said: "Sketchy! Earth to Sketchy! Wake up!" Sketchy snapped out of his dreams about Jessica. "Do you think she would go out with me?" "Yeah, right, dream on," laughed Max, trying to imagine Jess and Sketchy on a date.

Jessica exited the Crash bar, came up to her beloved BMW, that was parked near the bar and started to attract the attention of the bar visitors, opened the door and got into the car. Her cell phone slid out of her pocket and fell to the floor. 'Damn', she silently cursed and leant forward to get it. She didn't see the guy who had just parked his bike near the bar and stared at the car. Jess found her phone, started the engine, and took off.

'Nice car', thought Alec and noticed NY license plates. 'Wow, someone really wanted to get to Seattle that drove the whole way from New York.' 

Alec entered the bar, asked the bartender to give him a beer and then saw his friends. He came up to them and said. "What's up, guys?"

"I've just met someone I haven't seen for 13 years." Max was glowing from happiness.

"Yeah, and I've just seen a gorgeous black BMW X5 with NY license plates", told Alec.

"NY license plates? Interesting, do you remember them?" asked Logan. The obviously expensive car from NY, parked near Crash, interested him.

"Yeah, something like an X5 designation number "JJX5407." Alec sat near Max and took a sip from his glass of beer.

"Logan, can you check this car? I don't believe in coincidences", said Max suddenly getting serious.

"Sure, if you want, you can go with me." Logan got up and looked at Max. She said: "Let's go. Catch you later, guys."

She and Logan left the bar. 

"Ok, what did I miss?" asked Alec. 

"Max met her sister", said Cindy. 

"Oh, that explains a lot", with that sarcastic remark Alec left Cindy and Sketchy and went to the pool tables.

TBC

     
  


	3. Looking for Answers 1

**Title: Three Chimeras**

**Author: Nefertiry**

**E-mail:** scorpy282003@yahoo.com

**Rating: **PG, maybe PG-13

**Summary**: Max lost one of her sisters 13 years ago. Now she's back in her life. She might have answers to many questions, but is she a friend or foe? 

**Disclaimer:** definitely not mine. The characters belong to James Cameron and FOX. But Jessica is ABSOLUTELY mine. I don't make any money using these characters.

**Timeline**: In the "Prologue", it's during and after "Designate This". In the next chapters – after "Freak Nation".

**A/N 1**: This story has been bugging be for some time. It was like "write me, write me, write me." I should say that this is my first fic EVER. Back at high school and college, I hated writing anything that even remotely reminded of essays and compositions. However, here I am, playing a 'writer'.

**A/N 2**: English isn't my native language, so don't be too hard on me.

**A/N 3**: Warning: this story is COMPLETELY result of my imagination. Any similarity to other authors' plots, characters, or events is PURELY COINCIDENTIAL AND ABSOLUTELY UNINTENTIONAL.****

**Looking For Answers**

**Part 1**

Max sat on the couch in Joshua's house and waited for Logan to hack into the DMV database.

"Ok, I'm in", said Logan. Max looked at the screen.

"Alec said it was a black BMW X5 with NY license plates JJX5407." Logan typed the necessary info and pressed 'search'.

A moment later, he got the answer. Logan read: "Black BMW X5 "JJX 5407" registered on the name of Jessica Jordan. Date of registration: 10.02. 2020. Place of registration: New York, NY."

"Max, looks like this is Jessica' car", said Logan." I'll try to find her driver's license." 

Jessica's license was in the DMV database.

"Jessica Jordan,

Date of birth: 10.31.2000

Place of birth: Gillette, Wyo.

Sex: F

Height: 5'9''

Eyes: dark-brown

Hair: black

Residence: 562, Sunset Drive, Gillette, Wyo

Date of registration: 06.07.2015."

"Logan, she was 14 when she got her license, and look at her address. She lived near Manticore, the old base." Max didn't like what she had seen. "We need to find more info about her."

"Let's try the Immigration service database, maybe she went abroad", suggested Logan and hacked into that database.

"Now, this is definitely getting interesting", he said when saw the result of the search.

"It appears that she left the US four years ago, lived in France, as says her French visa, and returned to the States last September. Max, look at the date of her arrival – 09.15.20"

"That's the day when I burnt down Manticore", whispered Max. "She said something about an apartment. I need her address in Seattle."

"Wow! She had a diplomatic immunity! Max, this girl is tough!" 

"Logan, FIND me her address and phone number", insisted Max.

"I'll check THE ONLY real estate agency in the city. Oh, yes, looks like the girl has money. Last month she bought a penthouse in Skytower. That's the most fashionable building in Seattle."

"GIVE ME THE DAMN ADDRESS!!!" Max was getting angry.

"Ok, the number is 558-96-96 and she lives on the 20th floor. Satisfied?" he said but didn't get any answer. Max was gone.

*                 *                  *                    *

**Next morning **

**Jam Pony**

The day started as usual. Normal's 'bip, bip, bip' was heard everywhere.

Max entered the building, came up to Normal's desk and asked casually: "Any deliveries for me?"

Normal looked at his watch, then at Max, then at his watch, then at Max. "Hey, missy-miss, are you sick or something?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" wondered Max.

"You've been working for me for 4 years. Right? THIS IS THE FIRST TIME IN 4 YEARS YOU ARE NOT LATE!" Normal looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "Beat it; I'll call you when I need you."

Max went to her locker. Cindy and Sketchy were discussing something but when they saw her, they shut up.

"Boo, are you Ok?" asked Cindy. "You didn't come home last night. I was worried that something could happen to you."

"I'm fine, really, just needed to clear my head and think about stuff." 

"What stuff?" asked Alec, coming up to his locker and catching Max's last words.

"Great, you're the one I need right now. Follow me." Max grabbed Alec and led him to the closet.

"Gee, Maxie, are you in heat or something?" Alec was mocking her.

"Or something. Now, shut up and listen. I need you to help me break into a very expensive apartment. You're gonna watch my back."

"Are WE stealing again? What's up with your 'stealing is wrong'?" Alec chuckled.

"Shut up, you moron, we're not stealing anything, I just need to find some info on someone." Max opened the closet door and saw everyone staring at her and Alec. 

"Is that for 'Eyes Only'?"

"No, that's for ME. Are you in or not?" The whole situation started to annoy her.

"I'm in. When do we go to that 'expensive apartment'?" Alec, on the contrary, was amusing himself.

"Tonight. 10 o'clock. I'll meet you near Skytower."

"Whoa! Is that where I think it is?" Alec whistled.

"Yep, don't be late", said Max and, having heard Normal's 'missy-miss, hot run to sector 9', went to get the package.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be a weird night", said Alec to himself and went to the lockers.   

**Same day.**** **7.30 p.m.********

**Joshua's/Logan's house**

"Logan, are you home? Logan, I need your help." Max entered the house and went to the kitchen. She knew where to find Logan in the evening. In the kitchen.

Logan was really there, cooking something that smelt divinely.

"Hey, hungry? Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes", said Logan, tasting the sauce.

"I need your help. I want to get into Jessica's penthouse and look for something that will explain WHO SHE IS, WHERE SHE WAS AND WHY THE HELL DID SHE GET BACK INTO MY LIFE AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!" Max was practically screaming.

"Easy, Max, cool down. Jessica seems to be a touchy subject for you." Logan tried to understand Max's outburst.

"Logan, Jess was my closest and best friend back at Manticore and if she plays for 'the wrong side', I won't handle it."

"Why don't you take Alec with you? He is your boyfriend now and you're both good at this 'break-in stuff'." It still hurt Logan to imagine Max and Alec together. Max still hadn't told him the truth.

"I'm taking him with me. He'll help me in the apartment and you will let us know if Jess shows up."

"How can you be sure that she is not home?" Logan's question was very reasonable.

"You'll call her. She has a phone in her penthouse, remember the number?"

"Why do I have to call her? I don't even know her!" That was reasonable too. 

"Logan, pleeeeaaaase!" Logan couldn't resist Max. He dialed Jessica's number.

"This is Jessica Jordan's apartment. If you hear this message, I'm definitely not home. Leave me your number and I'll call you back."

"See! She's not home!" Max took her cell phone and called Alec. "Change of plans, we're doing it now. Where are you?"

"At Crash."

"Logan and I will pick you up. Wait for us." "Logan, let's go."

"But, Max, the dinner …"

"Let's GO!"

"I have a feeling this is gonna be a weird night", thought Logan, starting the engine. 

**Later that evening**

**Somewhere near Skytower**

"She lives on the top floor; actually the whole floor is hers", said Logan as he, Max and Alec looked at the building in front of them.

"How do you know that?" asked Max, checking her pockets in case she had forgotten anything that she used for her break-ins.

"About five years ago I wanted to buy an apartment in this building and I wanted the one on the top floor, but the price was way too high", explained Logan. 

"The coast looks clear, let's go, Max", said Alec and got out of the car. Max did the same.

"Hey, you forgot something." Logan gave them earpieces and tiny microphones. "I'll let you know if anything happens. Good luck to you, guys, and don't get caught."

 Max and Alec entered the front door of the building. 

The concierge looked at them. "Can I help you?"

"Jam Pony messengers. We're here to deliver a very important package to apartment 19A", said Max not even knowing if that apartment existed.

"I'm sorry; I don't know anything about any messages".

'Bad answer', thought Alec and knocked out the concierge. "When he wakes up in 10 or 12 hours he won't remember anything and he'll have a killing headache", responded Alec to Max's what-are-you-doing-and-we-don't-need-any-corpses-here angry glance.

They took the elevator to get to the 20th floor. 

When the elevator door opened, they saw a door. No security cameras, nothing at all.

Max easily picked up the lock on the door and entered the apartment. Alec followed her.

"Don't you think this is too easy?" he asked, looking around. They didn't turn on the light, because they didn't need it.

"What did you expect, a 'Fort Knox' security system?" 

"By the way, exactly whose apartment did we just break in to?" asked Alec as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Jessica's." Max tried to figure out where to look for what she wanted to find.

"And who would Jessica be?" Alec followed Max when she went to the living room, at least she thought, it was a living room.

"Where would you keep your personal stuff like driver's license or ID or …Wow, you just look at this!" Max entered the living room and saw computers and other equipment that Logan would die for.

"WHO is Jessica?" repeated Alec his question, and came up to the coffee table, covered with papers and photographs. "Max, are you looking for this?" he pointed at the table.

"Oh, yeah!" Max sat on the couch and began looking through the papers. "IDs, passports…Damn it!"

"What?"

"Look at this ID 'Jessica Lydecker, DOD'."  
"LYDECKER?!" ('Cute girl' thought Alec, looking at the picture)

"And there's another one 'Jordan Christensen, NSA'."

'Who the hell are you, Jess?' thought Max, not willing to believe that Jess could work for the 'bad guys'.

"Are you Ok there?" both transgenics heard Logan's voice in their earpieces.

 "Yeah, we're fine", answered Alec, looking at Max, who got pale and tried not to burst into tears.

"Max, let's go to the kitchen and check out the fridge." Alec wanted to take Max away from the thing that had upset her. Max nodded and they went to the kitchen where they found a huge fridge.

"Whoa, what does she keep there, dead bodies?" Alec tried to make Max laugh.

"Not funny", said Max and opened the monster.

"I'll be damned, she has fresh strawberries. Where did she get those in September?" Alec stuck his head into the fridge trying to inspect its contents.

"Oh, the chocolate cake", sighed Max and joined Alec in his search for something tasty.

Suddenly they heard the voice behind their backs.

"Well, well, well, what do you know? Left the kitchen for like half an hour and what I found when returned? Two asses sticking out of my fridge. NOW, SLOWLY, VERY SLOWLY PUT THE STRAWBERRIES AND THE CAKE BACK TO WHERE THEY WERE, raise your hands and turn around. First you, Max."

"Oops…busted", said Alec in the fridge. 

With her hands up Max turned around and the first thing she saw was a big shiny Desert Eagle pointed at her heart.

"Hi, Jess."

"What the hell do you think you are you doing in my place and in my fridge?" asked Jessica. She tried to look angry, but Max could see a smile in her eyes.

"Well, you've practically invited me with your 'I don't want to talk about that' and 'I have to go, Max'." Max understood that nobody would kill her today and relaxed. "Jess, put down your gun." Jessica lowered the gun.

Then the girls heard the voice from the fridge. "Excuse me, ladies, I wouldn't want to interrupt your very important and highly informative conversation, but do you mind if I get out of the fridge, I'm getting cold." 

"Go ahead, get out", laughed Jessica and Max joined her.

"BLOODY HELL!!!"

TBC

**A/N** I'm not American and I don't know what the entries in the DMV database and the driver's license REALLY look like. Read and review!!!


	4. Looking for Answers 2

**Title: Three Chimeras**

**Author: Nefertiry**

**E-mail:** scorpy282003@yahoo.com

**Rating: **PG, maybe PG-13

**Summary**: Max lost one of her sisters 13 years ago. Now she's back in her life. She might have answers to many questions, but is she a friend or foe? Post 'Freak Nation'

**Disclaimer:** definitely not mine. The characters belong to James Cameron and FOX. But Jessica is ABSOLUTELY mine. I don't make any money using these characters.

**Timeline**: In the "Prologue", it's during and after "Designate This". In the next chapters – after "Freak Nation".

**A/N**: Warning: this story is COMPLETELY result of my imagination. Any similarity to other authors' plots, characters, or events is PURELY COINCIDENTIAL AND ABSOLUTELY UNINTENTIONAL.****

**Looking for Answers**

**Part 2**

"BLOODY HELL!!!" shouted Jessica, when Alec turned around. Then she whispered. "Ben…"

Max heard her: "No, Jess, it's Alec, Ben's twin brother. Wait, how did you know what Ben looked like? Have you seen him?"

Jessica ignored the questions and stared at Alec. Max saw shock and bewilderment in Jessica's eyes. 

'Damn, she looks much better in life than at her ID picture. She is even hotter than Max. Why is she looking at me like that?' all these thoughts flashed through his mind when he looked at her. 

"Max, do you have a twin too?" asked Jessica still staring at Alec.

"Yeah, her name is Sam, X5 453. Do you have a twin, Jess? Look, you two, stop staring at each other! Alec! Wake up! First Sketchy, then you. What is the matter with you?"   

"No, I'm the only child in the family. I hope." Jessica finally looked at Max and smiled. She came up to the switch and turned on the light in the kitchen. 

Logan noticed the light in Jessica's apartment and understood that something had gone wrong.

"Max, what's going on? Why did you turn on the light?" 

"Jess, who are you? Where have you been? Who are you working for? What's with the 'Lydecker' name on your ID?" Max finally got a chance to ask Jessica all these questions. "I'm not leaving until I get some answers."

"Max, you know, you should have made a list of questions and faxed it to me." Jessica's good mood seemed to return to her.

"Ha-ha, very funny. " Max also wasn't very upset.

"Ok, you'll get your answers. By the way, tell your boyfriend, who's sitting in that crappy car near the building, to come up. I'm not gonna tell my story twice."

"Logan, come up. She's at home and she knows you're in the car. She'll explain everything." Logan heard Max's voice in his earpiece.

He got out of the car, locked it, and entered the building. He saw the unconscious concierge and thought 'Alec or Max? Probably Alec. Yes, definitely Alec.' 

He entered the elevator and pushed the button "20". When he arrived at the 20th floor, he saw the entrance door open and came in.

"Max? Jessica? Anyone?"

The owner of the apartment came out of the living room and said. "Come in, we're here."

Logan entered the room and saw Max, sitting on the couch, and Alec in the armchair. Both had glasses in their hands. 

"Here, you might need a drink before you hear what I'm about to say." Jessica gave Logan a glass of scotch, took hers (scotch, too) and sat down on another couch. Logan sat near Max, (well, not very near). Still, they were sitting on the same couch.

"What was the first question, Max?" asked Jess and sipped her scotch.

"Who are you and where have you been?"

"That's two questions, Max", remarked Alec.

"I know math, thank you", retorted Max. "Should I repeat my questions?"

"Nope, I heard them pretty well. Ok, here it goes. And don't interrupt me." Jessica took a deep breath and began.

"My real name is Jessica Lydecker. Yes, Max, Donald Lydecker is my genetic father; at least I have a tiny bit of his DNA in my gene "cocktail". Actually, I have a really complicated "cocktail". Anyway, I used this name only when I worked for Manticore. For the rest of the world I'm Jessica Jordan. "

"What about 'Jordan Christensen, NSA'?" asked Alec. "And what's with the diplomatic immunity?" added Logan.

"Patience, people, I'll get to that. Wait a second, how did you find out about my 'diplomatic immunity'?" Jessica looked at Logan inquiringly.

"Um, Max wanted to find something about you and I hacked into the DMV's and Immigration service's databases", answered Logan, feeling uneasy under Jessica's gaze.

"You know, Max, 'curiosity killed the cat' and…oops, I forgot, you have cat's genes in your "cocktail" so that doesn't surprise me." Jessica really wasn't surprised and continued her story.

"As you remember, Maxie, one fine day in '08 when we returned from the class on explosives, Lydecker entered the dorm and told me to follow him. He took me to his office and said: "X5-407, from now on you will no longer be in your unit. You will have an individual training program and you will be transferred to the base in the Cheyenne Mountains. Immediately." I was so shocked that realized what had happened only when arrived at this Manticore base. The training program was hard. Together with martial arts, weapons and other stuff I studied foreign languages. I was trained to be a soldier and a diplomat, a scientist and a linguist, a psychologist and a doctor; it looked like they wanted to make me a walking encyclopedia and 'Jack-of-all-trades'… "

"What base at the Cheyenne Mountains? Was there another Manticore base?" interrupted her Max and Logan simultaneously.

"Three months after the "'09 great escape from Manticore" the Gillette base was shut down, its staff reassigned around the country. Officially it was an Air Base. That's how it appeared on DOD books. A month later the base was opened again. This time it was a V.A. hospital. The whole staff from the Cheyenne base was transferred there. Including me. When I was 14, Lydecker explained why he had taken me away from my unit: when I was created, he added a bit of his DNA, as well as his wife's, into my DNA, so technically I was his child. He didn't want me to get under your, Max, influence, and get 'wacky' ideas about freedom and escape. Like anyone could influence me. Duh. So, Lydecker wanted me to be as far as possible from you, Zack and others. He gave me his name and that was how I got that ID. I wasn't very happy to have a father who had no mercy for his soldiers, who once were my friends, so I didn't have any feelings for him that a daughter would have."

Jessica made a pause and looked at Max. No reaction. "Max, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, and I can't believe what I'm hearing. You're Lydecker's daughter! And he told me that he would never pollute the gene pool. Ew!"

"Huh, the part of his DNA is so tiny that it doesn't pollute my genes. Besides, he made me look like his late wife. I don't complain about my looks…"

"I couldn't agree with you more, Jess", interrupted Alec. 

"…and I have this determination, persistence, and stubbornness", continued Jessica.

"Lydecker said that I had been inspired by his wife, which means that I'm kinda your sister", said Max, thinking about what it would be like to have a real genetic sister, even if that sister had a father, who had been chasing Max and her runaway siblings for 10 years.

"Ok, back to the story. For some reasons Lydecker didn't want me to contact other transgenics at the base. When I was 17, he sent me on a mission to Chicago. I spent there a month when he suddenly called me back and I received another assignment. Paris, France. I lived in Paris until last September, when I had to return to the States. End of story. Now, Max, how have you been all these years?" asked Jessica, getting tired of talking and willing to do some listening for a change.

"Well, escaped from Manticore, lived in foster families, escaped from foster parents, ended up in Seattle, met Original Cindy, got my job at Jam Pony, two years ago met Logan, got killed when tried to blow up Manticore, had a heart transplant, then escaped from Manticore (again)…  

"Hm, I'm seeing a pattern in these escapes from Manticore, Max", noted Jessica.

"… finally burnt the freaky place to the ground, returned to Seattle, got exposed, lived in the Terminal City for some time, became some sort of a leader of all transgenics in the neighborhood and finally met a long lost sister, whom I presumed dead, and who turned out to be the daughter of one of my worst enemies. This is my life in a nutshell. Nothing special. In other words a 'simple life of a simple girl'", said Max, drinking her scotch.

"Oh, my life was really boring as compared to yours, Max." Jessica's sarcasm was too obvious.

"Ladies, as much as I like your competition 'whose life was more boring', let's get back to the subject", said Logan, trying to get the attention of two incredibly beautiful girls who completely ignored two men present. Alec, on the other hand, enjoyed every second of that 'competition'.

"By the way, Max, how are our runaway brothers and sisters doing?" asked Jessica, ignoring Logan's statement.

Max's face got serious. "Well, Krit and Syl are fine, Jace is somewhere in Mexico. She has a baby, which is about a year old now, I think. Brin…I actually don't know where she is, Zane is in Los Angeles, Jondy is in San-Francisco…" Max stopped. 

"What about Zack, Tinga, and Ben?" Jessica took her glass and sipped scotch.

"Uh, Zack gave me his heart, I mean, literally; then he tried to kill Logan, I stopped him and as a result he lost his memories. Now his name is Adam Thompson and he lives at some farm. I don't know where it is." Max stopped again.

"Max, go on." Jessica sensed that she was about to hear something bad.

"Tinga is dead. That bitch Renfro murdered her. And Ben…." Max couldn't continue.

"What about Ben?" asked silently Jessica. She seemed calm, but she held her glass so tightly, that her knuckles became white.

"Jess, he is dead too." She felt a tear run down her cheek. 

"WHAT?" her voice was full of pain. "WHY? HOW?"    

"Jess, he was a serial killer. He had killed 11 people before I managed to stop him." Max looked straight into Jessica's eyes and saw something besides pain.

"What do you mean 'stopped him'?!" 

"I killed him. I had to kill him. He asked me to." The sound of crushing glass startled everyone. Jessica's palm was covered in blood; pieces of glass got stuck in the flesh. Max was crying. Logan and Alec froze and didn't dare to move.

"What do you mean 'he asked me to'? What, he came up to you and said: "Hey, Max, kill me"?" ignoring the pain in her palm and dripping blood screamed Jessica.

"We were in the woods. He was hurt. Manticore was closing in on us. He didn't want to go back there. Death was the way out for him." Max was too afraid to look at Jessica who grabbed Alec's glass, stood up, and smashed the glass against the wall.

"You know, Jess, if you keep destroying your whisky glasses like that, you'll soon run out of them", remarked Alec, trying to ease the situation in the room. Furious Jessica looked at him, then at Max who was sitting on the couch and cried, and then at Logan, whose heart was breaking when he saw crying Max. She sat down on the floor, covered her face with bloodstained hands, and began to cry, bitterly and silently. 

Alec realized that something had to be done. He stood up, came up to Logan, and said. "I'll try to comfort Max, and you take care of Jessica's cuts." 

Logan hesitated, but then understood that Alec had a point. He couldn't touch Max but could help her sister. He came up to crying Jessica and whispered. "Hey, Jess, you need to clean your cuts. Show me where you keep your 'first aid' kit."

"In the bathroom."

"Let's go to the bathroom, you can wash your face and I'll take care of your palm", said Logan, putting an arm around her shoulders and making her get up.

"OK", murmured Jessica, standing up and leading Logan to the bathroom.

_In the bathroom_

Jessica turned on the cold-water tap and washed her face. She noticed blood. "Where the hell is blood from?" she asked Logan, who tried to find bandages, antiseptic and forceps to remove pieces of glass from her palm.

"You've destroyed one of your glasses, no, actually two. Now, give me your palm", said Logan, taking the forceps.

"Wow, I haven't noticed." 

"Look, why did you freak out when Max told you that she had killed Ben? I mean, she did a good thing, stopped a killer, even if he was her brother." Logan took out the pieces of glass and bandaged her palm.

"Logan, shut up, or you'll find out what it is to mess up with the furious transgenic", warned Jessica.

_Meanwhile in the living room_

"Max, c'mon, calm down, we've been over that thing with Ben. I understood what you had done and forgave you. I'm sure Jess will do the same."

Alec hugged Max, stroking her hair and gently rubbing her back.

"You don't understand. When we were at Manticore, Ben and Jessica were best friends and I've killed her best friend", sighed Max, wiping away her tears. 

"How close were they?" asked Alec, still holding Max in his arms.

"I think, they were more than just friends, but they were only 8-year olds." Max finally calmed down. "Where's Logan?" she noticed his absence in the room.

"He's taking care of Jessica's cuts, I think."

"You think?!"

"Hey, Ben's killer, I'm back." Jessica seemed to be calm and didn't look like an angry cat. "Logan, could you grab a couple of cups from the kitchen? I have only two glasses left", said Jessica, when the man appeared in the doorway. "Sure, no problem."

"Do you have only four glasses?" asked Max, wondering 'why the sudden change of mood?'

"Actually, I had six, but when I moved in, I accidentally broke two and today two - that makes four. I never liked the set anyway, not my style." Jessica took the bottle of scotch and poured the brown liquid into the remaining two glasses.

"Why the hell did you buy it?" Max was seriously worried about Jessica's sanity. 

"I didn't. It was the gift from the real estate broker, who was so happy that someone had finally bought this disgustingly expensive penthouse, that decided to make me a present. Ah, the cups. Thanks." She poured scotch into the cups and raised her cup. "A toast. To the family reunion. Bottoms up!"

"Jess, what's wrong with you?" asked Max.

"What's wrong with me? Well, it's not every day you find out that the only love of your life had been murdered by your sister." Jessica tried hard not to break down in tears.

"WHAT???" 

TBC

**A/N** Please, read and review. That will make me incredibly happy.


	5. Looking For Answers 3

**Title: Three Chimeras**

**Author: Nefertiry**

**E-mail: scorpy282003@yahoo.com**

**Rating: PG, maybe PG-13**

**Summary: Max lost one of her sisters 13 years ago. Now she's back in her life. She might have answers to many questions, but is she a friend or foe? Post 'Freak Nation'**

**Disclaimer: definitely not mine. The characters belong to James Cameron and FOX. But Jessica is ABSOLUTELY mine. I don't make any money using these characters.**

**Timeline: In the "Prologue", it's during and after "Designate This". In the next chapters – after "Freak Nation".**

**A/N: Warning: this story is COMPLETELY result of my imagination. Any similarity to other authors' plots, characters, or events is PURELY COINCIDENTIAL AND ABSOLUTELY UNINTENTIONAL.**

**Looking For answers**

**Part 3**

"You heard me right. Ben was my lover."

That was a twist, but deep down in her heart Max knew that she would hear something like that.

"When did you meet?" asked Alec, thinking 'my freaky brother got lucky, having a girl like Jess'.

"As I said, when I was 17, I was sent to Chicago and met him there. We bumped into each other near my hotel and I knew it was Ben. I just felt it."

"What happened then?" 

"We spent a month together. It was a really awesome month and I remember every moment of it." Jessica's voice softened as she recollected the time with Ben.

"What did you do?" It was Logan's turn to ask the question.

"We almost didn't get out of bed. I mean, the sex was fantastic. Long, hot, passionate nights…and days." Alec imagined Jess in bed. 'Damn, I think I'm gonna need a cold shower', he thought.

"Anyway, one day I got a call from Lydecker. He ordered to interrupt my mission and return to Manticore. I was supposed to get a new assignment. Ben overheard me talking to Deck, understood that I worked for the 'bad guys' and freaked out. He didn't even give me a chance to explain anything. We had a huge fight, he left our hotel room, and I never saw him again."

"You worked for Manticore. How come you didn't see the reports on Ben?" asked Alec.

"I lived in Paris for 2 years, remember? Besides, I didn't spend much time in Manticore. And when I got back to the States, it turned out that everyone had moved out from the facility in Gillette and someone, I wouldn't point fingers at, had burnt Manticore to the ground. Speaking of which, where was the new facility located?"

"It was located an hour southwest of Seattle", informed Max. 

"By the way, Jess, that soldier's tag that you gave Max in the bar. Is it yours? I mean, with your barcodes you didn't need your designation number on a peace of metal. Right?" Logan tried to move the conversation away from the touchy subject of Ben's death and life.

"Once, during a mission, Zack, Max, Ben, and I caught a soldier in the woods near Manticore. Ben checked the man's neck, but there was no barcode. We didn't know that only Manticore 'residents' had barcodes. Zack found a tag on the soldier's neck. Name, designation number, blood type – just like information in our codes. I thought it was cool to have a thing like that. Three days later Ben brought 4 pieces of metal, God knows where he got those. We carved our designation numbers and the first letters of our names. Zack didn't want to be a part of 'that stupidity' and didn't make his 'tag'. " 

"Max, where's yours?" asked Alec, looking at Max.

"I lost it during our "'09 great escape from Mantocore", as Jess has named it", answered Max and said: "Look, Jess, it's late and we're all stressed up and hungry. Let's eat your chocolate cake" "And strawberries!" added Alec.

"Ok, we really need a break. Let's go to the kitchen", agreed Jessica, stood up, took dirty glasses and cups, and went to the kitchen. Two transgenics and Logan followed her. 

_In the kitchen_

"Huh, I think we need something more substantial than cake and strawberries", said Jessica, opened the fridge, closed it, and opened it again.

"You know, Jess, if you open, then close, and again open the fridge, nothing will appear in it", remarked Alec, seeing Jessica's manipulations with the door.

"Oops, we don't have anything besides the cake and strawberries." Jessica looked at Max and Alec and added. "Sorry, guys".

"We've noticed that when you caught us checking out the fridge", laughed Max.

"I didn't have time to buy groceries", explained Jess.

"Where did the cake and strawberries come from?" asked Alec, sitting at the counter.

"I was expecting a company."

"You knew I would come? What are you, a psychic?" Max was surprised.

"I would have done the same if I were you."

"Do you cook, Jess?" asked Logan, opening the cabinets and looking for something.

"Yeah, right, in your dreams. The only thing I'm capable of is to order a pizza, which I'm gonna do right now", said Jessica, taking the phone and dialing a number.

"Wait, Logan will cook. Right, Logan?" Max addressed him with I-don't-want-pizza look on her face.

"Sure, I think I can do something with what you have here. What food do you have here, Jess, anyway?" asked Logan the recently found Max's sister. She opened the fridge again. "I don't know. I saw vegetables somewhere... Wow, a chi… What the hell is that?! Where did that come from?" She took out a huge bird from the freezing chamber. 

"It's more like a turkey", noted Max, looking at it. "Nah, it's a chicken, a very big chicken." Logan finally identified the bird.

"Do you want chicken, guys?" asked Jessica, putting the monster into the microwave and setting the 'melting' mode.

"Jess, we're half predators, we eat any meat." Max sat at the counter near Alec. Logan took out the bird from the microwave and began cooking.

"Max, you're lucky. Your boyfriend is cute AND he can cook!" Jessica looked at Max.

"Logan is not my boyfriend. Not anymore." Max sighed.

"How come? You both look so in love with each other. I noticed that the moment I saw you two in the bar last night."

"Last time when I was at Monticore, they implanted a retrovirus in me. That retrovirus is targeted to attack Logan's DNA if he touches me. I almost killed him a couple of times. It was too hard for me and we broke up. Besides, he thought I was with Alec, and I decided to leave things as they were", said Max silently, so that Logan couldn't hear her. Alec looked at the girls and said nothing. 

"Manticore screwed up your love life too. That's sad." Jessica was thinking about something. 'Retrovirus….hmm.'

Max continued. "Last time when Logan touched me and was taken to the hospital, the doctor said that the virus was a mutated strain of a bio warfare agent called 'Zycinor'. There was no known cure, only the transfusion of another transgenic's blood could help Logan." 

"Right, we're immune to all diseases and biological weapons", agreed Jessica. Suddenly someone's cell phone rang. All four grabbed their phones. "It's mine", said Jessica. 

"Hello."

"It's me."

"Good timing. It's 2 a.m. In other words, middle of the night."

"You didn't call back."

"I forgot."

"You don't forget anything. Is she with you?"

"Yes, everything is under control."

"I need your report."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

"Look, I had a really stressing night, so my sense of humor has abandoned me and I don't want to say things I'll regret about later. If anything happens, I'll call you. Bye."

"Your boss?" asked Alec.

"Sort of."

"He calls you in the middle of the night?"

"He's in France. It's morning there", answered Jessica and asked Logan. "When are we gonna eat?"

"I can't change the laws of physics and make the chicken ready. In two or three hours, not earlier."

"I'll starve to death. Pizza?" Jessica took the phone. "Damn, it's late. No one will deliver pizza at 2 a.m."

"We could ask Joshua to bring us some food", said Max and Alec simultaneously.

"Who's Joshua?" asked Jessica, upset that she wouldn't eat pizza.

"No, Josh doesn't know where Jess lives and it's not safe for him to be outside Terminal City." Alec was also upset by the absence of food.

"We don't have much choice", sighed Jess. "We'll eat the cake and strawberries."

"Finally!" exclaimed Alec. 

"What about the chicken?" 

"We'll eat it in the morning." With these words, Jessica took the knife and cut the cake.

She woke up at sunrise. Alec slept in the armchair, Logan on the couch and Max… Max stood near the window, looking at the sky. 

Jessica came up to her. "Max, are you Ok?"

"I don't sleep much. Actually, I don't need to. Jess, I've been thinking about last night…" Max turned to face her sister.

"Let's get some coffee", suggested Jessica and went to the kitchen. Max followed her.

"Look, you don't know the whole story with Ben…" Max watched Jessica make coffee. "I thought you said you only could order pizza." 

"I had to learn how to make coffee, I couldn't drink that crap they called 'French coffee'." Jessica handed Max the cup of coffee and took hers.

"Max, it hurts me to touch this 'Ben subject'. Let's talk about other things. I had my reasons to come to Seattle. One of the reasons is you and the other… I need you to help me get one thing."  

   TBC

A/N You know the drill. Read and review. Please…


	6. Girls Go Partying 1

**Title: Three Chimeras**

**Author: Nefertiry**

**E-mail: scorpy282003@yahoo.com**

**Rating: PG, maybe PG-13**

**Summary: Max lost one of her sisters 13 years ago. Now she's back in her life. She might have answers to many questions, but is she a friend or foe? Post 'Freak Nation'**

**Disclaimer: definitely not mine. The characters belong to James Cameron and FOX. But Jessica is ABSOLUTELY mine. I don't make any money using these characters.**

**Timeline: In the "Prologue", it's during and after "Designate This". In the next chapters – after "Freak Nation".**

**A/N: Warning: this story is COMPLETELY result of my imagination. Any similarity to other authors' plots, characters, or events is PURELY COINCIDENTIAL AND ABSOLUTELY UNINTENTIONAL.******

**Girls Go Partying**

**Part 1**

Unlike the 'night of family reunion', the morning went quite well. When Alec and Logan woke up, they smelt wonderful aroma of coffee and followed it. The aroma led them to the kitchen, where they found girls chatting, and drinking coffee. Fortunately, the chicken was finally ready and was incredibly tasty. After the breakfast, Logan took Max and Alec to their apartments so that they could grab their bikes and go to work.

When Max was leaving Jessica's apartment, Jess told her: "I'll come to Jam Pony today and will explain what I need from you. Ok?"

"Sure, anything that can distract Normal from his "bip, bip, bip people" is welcome. And Sketchy will be glad to see you", smiled Max and left the apartment.

*                     *                *               *

**Jam Pony**

"Max, you're giving me creeps. You've been coming on time two days in a row. Do you have some kind of 'punctuality bug' in you?" asked Normal when he saw Max coming up to the registration desk.

"Normal, don't press your luck. Anything for me?" Max was in a good mood and didn't want to spoil it by having a meaningless conversation with Normal. 

"Nothing. Scram." Max shrugged and went to her locker. Sketchy and Alec stood near her locker and discussed something vigorously. They noticed Max. "Hey, Max, how are you doing?" asked Sketchy. 

"Sketch, guess what? Jess is coming to Jam Pony today", teased him Max.

"I think I'm gonna ask her out", said the man dreamingly.

"She eats guys like you for lunch", grinned Alec.

"So, you think I'm not good for her? You think only studs like you can have all hot chicks, right?"

"Studs like me? Wow, Sketch, I'm flattered that you think I'm a stud, but …" Alec was practically laughing.

"Alec, give him a break", smiled Max, looking at upset Sketchy.

"Hot run to sector 6! You, potatohead, sector 6 is waiting for you. Yes, Sketch, you!" Normal's scream could be heard in the street.

When Sketchy was rushing through the door, he bumped into Jessica who entered Jam Pony and was looking around, trying to find Max.

"Hi, Jessica." Sketchy almost fell when he saw her. 

"Hi, is Max here?" 

"What in the words 'hot run' don't you understand? Move, move!" Normal's scream made Sketchy leave the building. 'I'll try another way' thought Jessica and came up to Normal's desk.

"Hello, is Max Guevara here?" Jessica's smile could melt an iceberg, that had killed 'Titanic'. Normal was speechless.

"Jess, I'm here!" waved Max, when she saw her sister.

"Never mind", said Jessica to Normal, who stood with his mouth open, and went to Max and Alec. "Max, do you have a minute? We need to talk."

"Sure, talk." 

"You know Seattle well, right?" Jessica leant against the locker. Max nodded.

"I need to find one place. Will you help me?"

"Yeah, after work."

"I have a better idea. Let's go", said Jessica and went to still speechless Normal.

"What's up, Normal? Like you've never seen cute girls", smiled Max. "Normal! Earth to Normal! Wake up! Oh, not again… Jess, what do you do to these men, freeze them?"  

"Max, let's get out of here before he wakes up." Jessica grabbed Max's arm and led her to the car.

"Nice car, but my Ninja is better", said Max, getting into BMW.

"Tastes differ." Jessica started the engine. "Now, about this place. It's called 'Blowfish Tavern'. Is that a bar?" 

"No, it's a strip club", answered Max, opening the glove compartment and looking for something. "Do you have anything to eat, a candy or a chocolate bar?"  

"I had some candies there, look better. Hold on a second, have you been to this strip club? Where is it?"

"Oh, found it". Max unwrapped the candy and put it into her mouth. "This is so good. Where did you get these candies?"

"I had them imported from Switzerland. Back to the bar. I need its address."

"It's somewhere in sector 5. 148, Roberts Street, I think", said Max, chewing the candy.

"You think or you know?"

"I know. Now, go straight ahead, then turn to the right, three blocks to the east, turn to the left. At the checkpoint, I'll do the talking. After the checkpoint turn to the left and here we are."

_At the checkpoint_

"Sector pass, sweethearts." Sector cop came up to the black BMW.

Max started: "Ja.."

"Special agent Jordan Christensen, NSA. We need to get to sector five. Immediately." Jessica flashed her ID in front of the cop's nose.

"Yes, ma'am. You may pass."

"Yes, ma'am, you may pass." Max was dying of laughter as she remembered the cop's face when he saw Jessica's ID.

"These IDs are very helpful sometimes", said Jess, stopping near 'Blowfish Tavern'. "Is this the place?"

"Yep, crappy as ever", noted Max, getting out of the car.

The girls came up to the door. 'No women allowed', read Jessica the sign. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that women can enter this place only as employees – waitresses, strippers, dancers", said Max, remembering the last and only time she visited the crappy place. "Jess, what are you looking for, HERE?

"About a month ago, when I was in New York, I received a letter from Lydecker. He wrote that he had something that would be priceless for me and for you. And that 'priceless thing' was in Seattle, in the 'Blowfish Tavern'. I was supposed to contact some guy named Hugh and get the package." 

'So, Lydecker is alive. Why am I not surprised?' thought Max when she heard Jessica's words.

Jessica opened the door of the club. 

"Jess, what are you doing?" 

"Max, I need to find this Hugh and my package. Are you coming in or not?" said Jess, entering the club. "Yeah, I'm with you." Max followed her.

The place was empty, only the janitor was sweeping the floor, and the bartender was counting money.

"Is there a guy named Hugh in this dump?" Jessica came up to the counter.

"For those, who can't read: 'no women allowed'", said the bartender, not looking at the girls. 

"For those, who have hearing problems, I repeat. "I s   t h e r e   a   g u y   n a m e d   H u g h   i n    t h i s   d u m p", repeated Jessica clearly and loudly.

"Listen, honey, if you don't want any problems, get the hell out of here", the bartender finally looked at Jessica.

"Hey, miss, I'm Hugh", the janitor came up to the girls. "Miss Lydecker?"

"Oops, Harvey, what are you doing here?" Jessica was surprised to see on of Manticore's guards. "Why 'Hugh'?"

"Just to be on the safe side. Colonel Lydecker somehow found me in Seattle about 5 months ago. He gave me the package and said that you would contact me and I would give it to you."

"Where's the package?"

"It's in the office of the club owner. It was the safest place for the package", said silently Harvey.

"OK, we need to get into the office. By the way, where's the office and what does the package look like?"

"The office is on the second floor, third door to the left. The package is the size of a thick book wrapped in black paper; I hid it behind the file cabinet. The owner stays in the office all the time. When he leaves, his bodyguard takes his place", answered Harvey.

"Gee, what does he keep there, treasures of the world?" chuckled Max.

"When does he leave his office?" Jessica obviously had an idea how to get into the office.

"This Friday there will be a performance of some hot stripper from France, he would never miss it."

"Hot stripper from France… Do you know her name?" Max began to understand what Jessica was driving at.

"Some 'Lola' or 'Lyla'. Yes, the amazing 'Lyla'", answered the man. "Look, girls, you should leave, or I'll get in trouble."

"Sure, last question. Do you by any chance know where we could find her?" Jessica wasn't hoping that a janitor could know that, but 'what the heck?'

"Hotel "Kitty Kitty", room 23. It's around the corner", said Harvey and returned to what he was doing before.

__

_Hotel "Kitty Kitty"_

_Room 23_

Max knocked on the door and said: "Miss Lyla, I have a message for you. This is about your Friday night performance."

The door opened. "What message?" asked the woman. She was about Jessica's height, green eyes, long blonde hair, and too much make up.

Max and Jessica entered the room. "How much are you gonna get for your performance'?" asked Jess.

"5 grand. Why do you ask?" 

"I'll give you 10, you leave Seattle today and give me your 'scenic costume'" Jess obviously didn't like to beat about the bush.

"15, and you'll get my make up kit", said Lyla with the-business-lady-approach.

"Deal. Are you really from France?"

"I'm from New Orleans, stupid jerk heard the last word and thought I was from Orleans, France", grinned Lyla. "He loves everything French."

"By the way, what exactly is your performance like?" Jessica wanted to know.

2 hours later, having taken Lyla to the bus station, girls discussed the details of their 'Friday night adventure'

"The plan's like this: tomorrow's Friday. We go to the club. I get dressed like Lyla, you know, like a whore plus green contact lenses, blonde hair. We'll change your appearance too, you'll go with me. During my dance, I'll attract the attention of every man present. You sneak into the manager's office, knock out the guard, find the package and we get out of here." Jess looked at Max to see her reaction.

"How will we get out?"

"Well, I don't know yet, but I'll make up something."

"We're gonna need Logan's help." Max took her cell phone and dialed Logan's number. "Logan, we need your help."

"Ok, Max you know where to find me", answered the man, wondering 'what did she get into this time?'

_Joshua's house/Logan's house_

"Are you two nuts? Is this some kind of Manticore insanity virus that makes you do a crazy thing like this?" Logan was furious.  
         " Logan, I'm a highly trained professional and if I do something, I think of all details", Jessica tried to sound reasonable. "All we need is to help us get out of that club after Max takes the package."

"We must distract everybody, but how?" Max felt that the solution of their problem was near. Suddenly she found it. "What if we give a tip to the cops that there will drug dealers in the club. There will be huge bustle during the police raid and we'll get out of there. How about that?"   

"Great. We could kill the light and that would make our escape easier. I have this device, it creates shortcut in the electric grid and the lights are out." added Jessica. 

"God, you, transgenics, sometimes scare the hell out of me. OK, I'll give you equipment so that you could communicate during this 'circus'", sighed Logan.

TBC

A/N Please, don't forget to review. I want to know what you think of my story.

    
    
  



	7. Girls Go Partying 2

**Title: Three Chimeras**

**Author: Nefertiry**

**E-mail: scorpy282003@yahoo.com**

**Rating: PG, maybe PG-13**

**Summary: Max lost one of her sisters 13 years ago. Now she's back in her life. She might have answers to many questions, but is she a friend or foe? Post 'Freak Nation'**

**Disclaimer: definitely not mine. The characters belong to James Cameron and FOX. But Jessica is ABSOLUTELY mine. I don't make any money using these characters.**

**Timeline: In the "Prologue", it's during and after "Designate This". In the next chapters – after "Freak Nation".**

**A/N 1: This story has been bugging be for some time. It was like "write me, write me, write me." I should say that this is my first fic EVER. Back at high school and college, I hated writing anything that even remotely reminded of essays and compositions. However, here I am, playing a 'writer'.**

**A/N 2: English isn't my native language, so don't be too hard on me.**

**A/N 3: Warning: this story is COMPLETELY result of my imagination. Any similarity to other authors' plots, characters, or events is PURELY COINCIDENTIAL AND ABSOLUTELY UNINTENTIONAL.******

**A/N 4: When I was writing this chapter I was listening to the OST from "xXx". I love this movie and I like a couple of songs from its soundtrack.**

**Girls Go Partying**

**Part 2**

**Friday night.**

**Jam Pony**

"Alec, my man, have you heard about this hot stripper from France in the 'Blowfish Tavern'?" asked Sketchy, when he met Alec near the lockers, and added. "These posters are all over the town."

'Yeah, I heard something", said Alec, putting on his leather jacket.

"Let's go check it out." Sketchy was anxious to see the performance.

"What stripper?" Normal heard guys' conversation. "I'm going with you."

"But…" Sketchy tried to say something. 

"Don't bother coming tomorrow. You're fired", threatened Normal.

"I meant we would never go without you", corrected himself Sketchy.

"You're hired back."

**'Blowfish Tavern'**

"Be careful, girls." Max and Jessica heard Logan's words in their earpieces, as the girls approached the rear door of the club.  There was a line of women, waiting to be picked by the manager. 

Max was dressed in her tight burglar suit. She had blue eyes and was wearing a short curly copper-red wig. Jessica was dressed in a long grey coat. She looked like the 'amazing Lyla' – green contact lenses, long platinum-blonde hair, and too much make up. 

"I'm 'amazing Lyla', let me in", said Jess with a phony French accent and continued, pointing at Max. "She's with me." 

The manager's smile could scare away a pack of wolves. "Come in, come in. We're expecting you." He opened the door and let them in.    

"Great accent, Jess", said Max, when they came in.

"I'm good at faking accents and voices; it was a part of my training." Jessica looked around trying to find a place where she could get ready for the performance.

"When is your turn, by the way?" asked Max, looking at the mirror and fixing her wig so that it would hide her barcode. "Damn Lyla, couldn't she get a wig with longer hair!"

"Lyla said that it would be after some 'Cat Woman'. You should zip yourself to the throat, the collar will hide your barcode", said Jessica and applied a thicker layer of scarlet lipstick on her lips. "This lipstick tastes like shit", she complained.

"So don't eat it", remarked Max. "Look, isn't this 'Cat Woman?" she pointed at the girl dressed like a cat, who went to the bar. "You're next, girl."

"Don't remind me. Ok, my song lasts for about six minutes. Is it enough for you?"

"Yeah, more than enough." Max took a small pin that Jessica had given her in the car. "How does this work?"

"You stick it into the guards body, doesn't matter where. He'll pass out. "Jessica unbuttoned her coat. "When I hear from you that you have the package, I push this button", she showed Max a bracelet with gems, "then the lights go out, cops arrest everyone and we get out." Jessica put the bracelet on her right wrist. 

"You're like a James Bond with all this stuff", Max definitely liked Jessica's 'spy' stuff.

"Who's James Bond?" 

"A spy from pre-pulse movies", answered Max, who had seen a couple of these movies.

"Oh, I see. Look, the 'Cat Woman'. My turn. Good luck", Jess took off her coat and went to the bar.

Alec, Sketch and Normal walked into the bar right before 'Cat Woman's' performance.  The club was full of men, waiting for 'Lyla' to dance.

"Has she danced yet?" asked Sketch the bartender when he was buying drinks.

"No, after 'Cat Woman'", answered the man and gave him the drinks. Sketchy took the glasses and went to the couch, where Alec and Normal were sitting. "She'll dance after 'Cat Woman'."

"So, who saw this gorgeous beauty, who came to Jam Pony yesterday? And where did Max go?" Normal was still impressed by Jessica.

"It was Jessica, Max's sister", answered Alec and thought of the night of 'family reunion'. 'Jess was crushed by Ben's death. Will she be able to get over it?'

They didn't pay attention to 'Cat Woman's' performance. Everyone was thinking about Jessica. 

Suddenly they heard a slow and sexy song. The lights changed. The room was now dimly lit to make the surrounding look more intimate.

There she was, the 'amazing Lyla' dressed like some Arabian princess in transparent clothes and with the veil covering her face.

_"I lose all control_

_When you grab a hold_

_And you do your trick_

_I love it when you lick_

_Lick_

_You got lock and key_

_Every part of me_

_Know what makes me tick_

_I love it when you lick_

_Lick "_

        Jessica was moving slowly and seductively. She saw every man's eyes focused on her. Jess could only hope that Harvey hadn't lied to her and that the club owner would watch the dance. She took off the first veil from her shoulders. __

_"_I'll put my heels on for you baby   
The ones that wrap all around my leg   
Your every touch excites me   
And damn it I ain't too proud to beg" __

_  
     She remembered all movements that Lyla had shown her. Jess came up to one of the men, took off another veil from her breasts and put it on his head. He didn't mind._

_"_And even when you're not around me   
The tingling just won't go away   
Don't make my body wait no longer   
Because this pussycat's ready to play play play play play"   
  
__

_        Moving graciously like a panther, she took off the veil from her waist and came up to …Normal.  'Normal? What is HE doing here?' Jessica saw him grinning like a cat that had eaten a big fat ugly rat. 'Sketchy? ALEC? Out of all strip bars in town they had to come exactly to this one!'_

_"I lose all control_

_When you grab a hold_

_And you do your trick_

_I love it when you lick_

_Lick_

_You got lock and key_

_Every part of me_

_Know what makes me tick_

_I love it when you lick"_

            While Jessica was playing 'stripper', Max got to the owner's office. She silently opened the door and peeked into the room. Harvey hadn't lied. The bodyguard was there, reading an old issue of "Penthouse". He was so absorbed in 'reading' that noticed Max only when she was standing in front of him, grinning. "Sweet dreams." With these words, she stuck the pin in the bodyguard's arm. "What the…" and he passed out. 

Max quickly found the file cabinet and put her hand behind it. She touched something. "Gotcha!" and took it. It was Jessica's package.

"Logan, I have it. Tell Matt to stand by." Max whispered into the microphone on her collar.

"Max, as soon as Jess kills the light, the raid begins", said Logan. He had warned Matt Sung about 'the drug dealers' and now Matt's cops surrounded the building.

"Jess, I have it. Kill the light." Jessica heard Max. She came up co Alec, sat on his lap and leant to his ear. "Take these morons, and get the hell out of here. The cops will be here any minute. Do you want to get busted?" she whispered in his ear and put his hand on her waist. 

"You…" actually, Alec recognized only the voice not the girl.  

_"_It feels so good I'm going crazy   
My eyes roll back inside my head   
Explore my inner warmths of pleasure   
And hold on tight   
Hope you ain't scared   
I promise I'll return the favor   
I'll do that trick you can't resist   
Two rights don't make it wrong."__

_  
          "When I stand up you take your buddies and drag them to the back door. Get into Logan's car." Jessica removed her veil, gave Alec a long, passionate kiss that made Sketchy and Normal gasp, and left his lap._

_"Makin__' love 'till the break of dawn_

_Emotions all up in a twist twist twist twist twist" _

_  
 "C'mon, guys, this place's gonna be full of cops any minute", said Alec to his boss and his friend and stood up._

"How do you know?"

"She told me, move!" All three went to the backdoor.    

_"I lose all control_

_When you grab a hold_

_And you do your trick_

_I love it when you lick_

_Lick_

_You got lock and key_

_Every part of me_

_Know what makes me tick_

_I love it when you lick"_

Jessica saw them leave. 'It's about time, I'm almost naked here, wearing a tiny bra and a transparent piece of cloth', she thought and pressed one of the gems on her bracelet. 

"The signal, Matt, NOW!" Logan screamed in his microphone. The police raid began. "THIS IS THE POLICE. STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND DON'T MAKE ANY ATTEMPTS TO LEAVE. THE BUILDING IS SURROUNDED."

"Logan, drive, drive!" Alec, Sketch and Normal got into the car and slammed the doors. "Now, the cops are everywhere!"

Jessica ran into Max near the door. "Gee, Jess, don't get cold in this outfit", laughed Max, giving the coat to her sister.

"Funny. Tell Logan to leave. We'll take my car". She put on her coat, took the car keys from the pocket and left the club. 

"Logan, go, we'll take Jess's car. We'll meet you at Crash in an hour", said Max into the microphone and followed Jess.

"I'm going to Crash. If you're with me, fine. If not, get a taxi. And what were you doing in that bar?" asked Logan his passengers while he was driving the car.

"We were watching the 'amazing Lyla'", said Sketchy "and I'm going to Crash too."

"And how was Lyla?"     

"Amazing", rolled his eyes Normal.

"HOT!" Sketchy was in ecstasy.

Alec remembered Jessica's kiss. "Intense."

_Jessica's apartment_

"Jess, how was your dance?" asked Max, entering the apartment and taking off the wig. "Do you have anything to wear, I mean, I can't go to Crash looking like a Cat Woman?"

"Let me remove this lousy make up and I'll find something for you." Max heard Jessica's voice from the bathroom.

"Jess, how was your dance?" Max entered the bathroom.

"Fine."

"Fine? You were almost naked when you got out of the bar." Max looked at Jessica's reflection in the mirror.

"Guess who showed up and watched the whole dance?" Jess removed the lipstick and washed the face.

"No way…" Max whistled.

"Yes way. Your boss, Sketchy and Alec. I had to warn them about the police raid, so I sat on Alec's lap and told him to get out. To make people think that I liked the client, I …kinda kissed Alec."

"Kinda kissed? How's that? You either did kiss him or didn't." Max also started to remove her make up.

"I kissed and it was awesome, but the lipstick was really shitty. Poor guy, weren't he a transgenic, he would have died of chemical poisoning." Jessica finally got rid of her wig and brushed her hair. "Max, I'm going to the bedroom to check my wardrobe."

"OK, I'll be right there." Having brushed her hair, Max followed her sister.

TBC.

A/N Please, make me happy and send me a review.


	8. Girls Go Partying 3

**Title: Three Chimeras**

**Author: Nefertiry**

**E-mail: scorpy282003@yahoo.com**

**Rating: PG, maybe PG-13**

**Summary: Max lost one of her sisters 13 years ago. Now she's back in her life. She might have answers to many questions, but is she a friend or foe? Post 'Freak Nation'**

**Disclaimer: definitely not mine. The characters belong to James Cameron and FOX. But Jessica is ABSOLUTELY mine. I don't make any money using these characters.**

**A/N: I decided to post this chapter sooner than I expected. And as I was going to I'll post "The Call of Blood" in the 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' section.**

**A/N: Warning: this story is COMPLETELY result of my imagination. Any similarity to other authors' plots, characters, or events is PURELY COINCIDENTIAL AND ABSOLUTELY UNINTENTIONAL.******

**Girls Go Partying**

**Part 3 **

**_Crash_**

"Where are they?" murmured Logan, looking at his watch and taking his cell phone, which he then put aside.

"So, Logan, what were YOU doing near the strip club?" asked Alec, teasing the cyberjournalist.

"I, um, was waiting for a friend who lived not far from that club." Logan tried to come up with some answer.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Original Cindy came up to the table where 'the three fugitives from the bar and their driver' were sitting. "Normal, what are you doing here?" 

"Sketchy and Alec invited me to hang out with them", answered the man.

"We did what?" that was a total surprise for Sketch, but when he saw Normal's you-are-so-fired-again glance, said. " Yeah, we decided to get to know our boss better."

"Yeah, and I am a heterosexual", chuckled Cindy.

Jessica stopped her BMW near Crash.

"Let's go, Max."

"Wait, you're still wearing your green lenses", noticed Max.

Jessica looked at her. "And you're still wearing blue ones." 

"Well, they match my tank top", laughed Max and removed the lenses.

"Can't say the same about mine." Jessica's eyes became black again. "Now we can go."

They entered Crash, looking hot and desirable. Max was wearing tight black jeans and a pale-blue low cut tank top. Jessica chose pale-blue jeans and a black top. "Oh, looks like our boy… boys? are here. Normal is the last person I want to see tonight", sighed Max and looked at Jessica. 

"Don't look at me. I just told Alec to get those from the club and to go to Logan's car. I didn't tell them to go to Crash." 

Max and Jessica went to Alec and Co. 

"Normal, why are you here? At this table?" 

"Max, we invited him to hang out with us, to get to know him better." Sketchy didn't want to get fired. "Hi, Jess. You look great tonight."

"Thanks, Sketchy, I've seen myself in the mirror."

"Jess, where is it?" asked Logan about the thing because of which he got involved into this 'strippers and robbers' adventure.

"It's in my place, but I haven't looked at it yet. I'll do it tomorrow." 

Max whispered in Jessica's ear. "Jess, don't be too hard on Sketchy, he has a crush on you." 

"He's not my type", whispered Jess to Max.

"I know your type, but, Jess, no offence, he was a killer and has been dead for about 2 years," reminded her Max." Luckily your type has a clone, so…"

"Max, shut up."

"How about a pool game?" suggested Alec, getting tired of being ignored. "Me and Logan against you, Max, and you, Jess."

"What about the prize?" asked Sketchy.

"A wish. If we win, you, ladies fulfill our wish, if you win, Logan and I will fulfill your wish." Alec knew what he wanted.

"Be careful with what you wish for", warned him Jessica and looked at Max. 

"I'm a lousy pool player, Jess", whispered Max.

"Me too, but I have a surprise for them", said Jessica and shook her right hand. Her bracelet tingled silently.

"Cool bracelet, Jess. Where did you get it?" asked Cindy, who liked the pretty thing.

"I can give it to you, but later." answered Jess and whispered to Max: "It has only one charge left, after that it's a piece of jewelry."

Max grinned and said: "We're in."

2 hours later the pool game was almost over. The score was even and there were four balls left on the table.

"Max, your shot", said Alec and let Max make her shot. "Oh, you've missed, how sad", moaned Alec.

"Jess, now you." Logan watched the girl shoot. "Oh, you've missed too. Looks like we're winning. Alec, start thinking about your wish."

Alec came up to Jessica, who didn't look too much upset by the missed shots, and whispered in her ear. "You didn't finish your dance. I want it finished." Jessica looked into his clear green eyes and whispered. "The night is young." And then loudly. "Logan, your turn."

Few seconds later: "Oh, I can't believe it, and you've missed!" Logan looked at Alec: "Help me, man, you're my only hope."

Alec looked at Jessica, who was toying with her bracelet, then at the last ball, aimed and made the shot. 

OOPS!!!

Suddenly it became pitch dark in the bar. This time the transgenic ability to see in the dark had failed Alec and the ball didn't go where it was supposed to go. Moreover, a slight tilt of the table changed the trajectory of the ball's movement.

"Jessica…" whispered Logan.

"Who won?" cried out Cindy, Sketchy and Normal.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Alec looking at two sisters, who had cunning smiles on their faces.

Having performed the duty of taxi driver and taken Max and Cindy home, Jessica went to her Skytower. Although it was pretty late, she didn't want to sleep and decided to look at Lydecker's package. She entered the living room, switched on the reading lamp, made herself comfortable on the couch, and opened the package. It turned out to be a box and a letter attached to it.

She read the letter.

"Dear Jessica, 

I've chased X5-542, or Max, as you, kids, had named her and the rest of the escaped X5s for ten years. But certain events in my life made me realize how wrong I had been. I know you've been sent to protect Max and I want to help you. She is in Seattle. Her last name is Guevara; she works at Jam Pony X-Press, a bicycle courier company. She also helps Logan Cale, a cyberjournalist who runs broadcasts of 'Eyes Only', in exchange for information about Manticore and her other brothers and sisters. 

('Thanks, Deck', thought Jessica, reading that part, 'I figured that myself')   

When you were in Paris, new people came to Manticore. The new director, Elizabeth Renfro, had her plans concerning the project "Manticore". I knew I had to have some back-up plan and did this: I copied the Manticore database. You're probably holding in your hands the hard disk with information. This database contains every single piece of information even remotely connected with the project. I hope you'll use the information wisely and will fulfil your destiny,

Donald Lydecker."

"What destiny?" wondered Jessica and yawned. "Eh, I'll think about that tomorrow." She fell asleep.

TBC. 

A/N Seriously, how many people read my story? Please, review.


	9. Secrets of Manticore 1

**Title: Three Chimeras**

**Author: Nefertiry**

**E-mail: scorpy282003@yahoo.com**

**Rating: PG, maybe PG-13**

**Summary: Max lost one of her sisters 13 years ago. Now she's back in her life. She might have answers to many questions, but is she a friend or foe? Post 'Freak Nation'**

**Disclaimer: definitely not mine. The characters belong to James Cameron and FOX. But Jessica is ABSOLUTELY mine. I don't make any money using these characters.**

**Timeline: In the "Prologue", it's during and after "Designate This". In the next chapters – after "Freak Nation".**

**A/N : Warning: this story is COMPLETELY result of my imagination. Any similarity to other authors' plots, characters, or events is PURELY COINCIDENTIAL AND ABSOLUTELY UNINTENTIONAL.******

**Secrets of Manticore**

**Chasing White**

Next morning Jessica woke up with the feeling that something had happened the previous day. Then she saw the letter and the box.

'Lydecker's package, strip club, the dance, Crash, pool game,' she recollected the events of last night. 'Oh, yes, Lydecker's letter and Manticore database. And 'my destiny'? Hmm, I definitely need coffee'. She looked at her watch: 9.32. 

Jessica went to the kitchen and made coffee. Then she took her cell phone and dialed Logan's number.

"Hi, Logan, it's Jessica. I've opened the package."

"What's in the package?" asked Logan, forgetting to say 'Hi' to Jessica.

"Good morning to you too, Logan. You should come over. By the way, does Max work on Saturdays?" 

"No, she called me an hour ago and said that she would go to Terminal City to visit Joshua", said Logan, putting on his jacket.

"Who's Joshua and what is Terminal City?" Jessica remembered these names from 'the night of family reunion'.

"Long story. I'm on my way. And tell the concierge to let me come up to your apartment." Logan was standing near the door, ready to leave.

"Funny thing, poor guy still can't get over the memory blackout. He remembers Wednesday evening and Tuesday afternoon. But he can't figure out where the whole night of Wednesday and the whole morning of Tuesday had disappeared." Jessica recollected the expression on the concierge's face when she asked the usual 'how are you doing, Phil?'   
          "Alec knocked him out; at least I think it was Alec." Logan started the engine and took off.

"OK, I'll warn Phil not to get close to Max or Alec", laughed Jessica and disconnected the call. Then she dialed another number.

"Hi, Max, how are you doing after last night's 'adventures'?" asked Jessica, checking the fridge and feeling that she would need a lot of food, if two transgenics show up in her apartment. She saw only one tomato and two carrots in the vegetables section.

"Fine. You?" Max was watching Alec, Joshua and Mole unpack big bags with food that she had brought.

"I'm Ok. When I came home last night, I opened the package. Interesting stuff. You should come over."

"Can I bring Alec with me?" asked Max, beckoning Alec.

"Sure, but I have to warn you, my fridge is empty. See you later." Jessica dialed Logan again. 'My cell phone company will be happy to send me huge bills for my talks', she thought, waiting for the man to answer,

"Hello."

"It's me again. Could you buy some food? Max and Alec will come to my place and my fridge is empty as usual. "She really didn't have time to shop.

"What's with your transgenic metabolism? Is this enormous appetite encoded in your DNA?" asked Logan, remembering his half-empty fridge after Max's visits.

"Hey, a young growing organism needs a lot of energy." That was true.

"Ok, bye."

Logan entered Skytower with two brown bags. He noticed the concierge, who was reading a newspaper, and said. "I'm going to Miss Jordan."

"Yes, of course, she told me you would come." Phil raised his head, when he heard Logan's voice.

"Hey, Logan, what's up?" Alec and Max entered the building and went to the elevator.

"They're with me", said Logan, when the concierge was about to ask two transgenics about their destination. 

"All right then." 'Why do these two look familiar?' thought Phil and returned to his newspaper.

"Who knocked him out last time?" asked Logan when three of them were in the elevator.   

"Alec", answered Max, trying to look into the bags in Logan's hands.

"I thought so." 

Ding.

The elevator door opened and they came up to Jessica's door. Max knocked. Few minutes later Jess opened the door.

"Oh, food, great. Come in." She took the bags and went to the kitchen. Max followed her. 

"So, what's in the package?" She helped Jess unpack the bags.

"A letter from Lydecker and Manticore database", said Jessica. "Oh my God, fish! I love it so much that it scares me." Jessica put the fish into the freezing chamber. "But who's gonna cook it?"

"He bought it, he will cook it." Max hoped Logan could cook fish. "No wonder you like fish, you have feline DNA."

Both girls left the kitchen and went to the living room, where Logan and Alec waited for them.

"Ok, boys, this was in the package." Jessica took the letter and the hard disc and showed them to Alec and Logan.

Logan read the letter. "What destiny?" he asked when read the letter to the end.

"Have no idea." Jessica tried to figure out what those words meant but in vein.

"And what does this 'you've been sent to protect Max' mean?" asked Alec.

"Long story, this Manicore database is more important." She inserted the hard disc in her computer. 

"How did Lydecker manage to copy the database?" Max was hoping that she would find some information about her virus and the cure.

"There are programs that allow copying files little by little and unnoticed by the security. " Alec remembered computer classes.

"It must have taken Deck months to copy hundreds of gigabytes of information." Logan couldn't wait to read the files.

"Wow, it will take us months just to look through the database. Where should we start?" asked Jessica.

"The virus." Max and Logan said simultaneously.

"Right. It should be somewhere in 'biological research'. Wait, I don't need to look for it. I remember now. 'Zycinor'. This virus is classic. It was used in assassinations. The carrier had to touch the target, and the target had nothing to do, but to order a coffin and a decent funeral. Death within minutes or hours, that depended on the target's health. No cure." Jessica's dark humor didn't make Max too happy.

"So, there's no way out for me", stated Logan.

"I didn't say that. See, the virus is programmed to be activated when its certain molecules touch the target's DNA, but it can be reprogrammed." Jessica looked at Max and saw hope in her eyes.

"How?" 

"We need to find another target for this virus and, Logan, you're off the hook. Max, who's your worst enemy? But don't say it's Lydecker. a) I don't know where he is and b) we might need him." Jess didn't know yet why she would need Lydecker.

"Lydecker is the least of my problems now", said Max, thinking about White. "My pain in the ass is Ames White, I'm his favorite prey."

"Who's White?" 

 "He's one of the Familiars, the cult that breeds perfect soldiers like Manticore, but uses different means. White has been trying to capture me since I've escaped from Manticore for the second time. Once he captured me. I found out interesting things about him and why I had been created. Anyway, I wouldn't mind if White became my 'target'. " 

"Then we'll need White's DNA sample. Any suggestions?" asked Jessica, looking for the reprogramming procedure in the database.

"We had a 'battle' with White and his mercenaries three months ago", said Alec. "There must be traces of blood left at Jam Pony, on the second floor. The floor had been sealed since that fight and nobody touched anything."

"Tomorrow we'll go to Jam Pony and look for White's blood." Jessica finally found the procedure and began reading it.

"Let's do it tonight. We can take Joshua, he'll show the exact place where he and White fought." Max remembered the fight and Joshua's face when he almost killed White.

"Will somebody tell me who this Joshua is?" Jess turned to look at the others.

"Joshua is the First, he was created by Sandeman. Joshua calls him Father", explained Max. "He's part-man, part-dog, but very sweet and likes to paint."

"Yeah, I've made good money once when sold one of his paintings." Alec smiled, remembering how he and Josh had this little 'art business'.

"Do you know anything about these Familiars?" asked Jessica. She definitely heard this name earlier.

"It's an ancient cult. There was some kind of genetic breeding going on for generations. Selected women were forced to have children. Always in threes. They killed the first two newborns.  When they were through, they killed the mother. The Familiars have a rather cruel initiation - they use snake blood. If the person doesn't die, he becomes one of them. Transgenics are immune to the snake venom." Max told what she knew about the cult.

"Manticore is somehow connected to this cult. At least its symbol is very very ancient. The symbol was found in Mesopotamian burial chamber, 5000 B.C.; then in an Andean tomb in Atacama, Chile, 2000 B.C.; in the second-century Etruscan catacombs, also in the seventh-century Northumbrian Celtics", added Logan.  

"Weird. Ok, we need to find more info on this cult. I hope there's something in this database. Logan, why did you buy fish?" asked Jessica, getting hungry.

"I thought you might like it, cats like fish."

"That's true; I'm also crazy about seafood. Well, since you've brought it, you should cook it", smiled Jessica and looked at Logan.  

"Do I have a choice?" asked the man and went to the kitchen.

"Don't you think she's hitting on him?" Alec whispered to Max, while Jess was looking for information on the Familiars.

"She's hungry and she wants fish. Besides, she knows that Logan and I love each other", said Max not sure whether she heard jealousy in Alec's voice. "Jess, White is Sandeman's son. He changed his name because he didn't want to have anything in common with the man who had betrayed the cult."

"Great, things are getting more and more complicated", murmured Jessica.

Two hours later, after they all had dinner, Max, Alec and Logan left. They discussed with Jessica plans for the night. Max and Joshua would come to Logan's, Jessica would pick them up, and they would go to Jam Pony.

_Jam Pony. __8 p.m.___

Jam Pony was closed, but that couldn't stop them. Max opened the door and they went to the second floor. Everything was the same as the cops had left it three months ago. Crushed furniture, blood, shattered glass.

"Where is the place where White's blood can be?" Jessica asked Joshua.

He looked around, sniffed the air. "There." He pointed at a dark spot on the floor.

"Are you sure?" asked Jessica scraping dry blood from the floor.

"Yes."

"I hope you're right, or we'll have to take DNA sample from White himself", said Jessica. "Let's go home."

They left Jam Pony quietly and got into the car. 

"Josh, do you want to go to Terminal City?" asked Max Joshua.

"Yes", he answered.

"You're so quiet. What's wrong with you?" Max was concerned about Joshua.

"White killed Annie. I miss Annie", said Joshua sadly.

"White will regret about this, I promise." Max hugged Joshua.

"Max, I'm gonna need a lab to isolate White's DNA sample and reprogram your virus to a new target", said Jessica, driving the car.

"Logan has a friend. He is a doctor, he can help you." 

"Oh, just to be on the safe side, I need to take some Joshua's blood. You don't want your virus to be reprogrammed to kill Joshua. Right?"

"We'll take him with us to the lab", said Max.

They went to Logan's. Logan contacted Dr. Carr and asked him to help with the lab as soon as possible. Sam agreed to help and told to go to the hospital.

They parked in the hospital garage. Logan found Sam and he led them to the lab. In the lab Jessica isolated DNA from the blood sample from Jam Pony and compared it to Joshua's DNA. Perfect match. "Damn, I thought so. Looks like we have to find White and get his blood."

"Where do we find him? Or we just have to call him: Hey, White we need your blood to reprogram my virus to kill you?" Max was upset.

"Girls, don't panic. We'll find White. Sam, we'll be back." Logan opened the door of the lab, looked around if there were no people and they all went to the garage. Jessica started the engine and said: "Let's go to my place and we'll try to find White."

"What about Joshua? Your concierge will go nuts if he sees him." Max didn't like the presence of concierge in Skytower.

"If you had bothered to do your homework properly, you would have noticed that there is an underground parking in my building. Which means that you can get from the parking right to my apartment, no concierge will stop you. No, you just had to come in through the front door and knock out the poor guy." 

"Jess, we didn't know. Can we take Josh with us?" asked Max.

"Sure, let's take the whole staff of Jam Pony with us. The more the merrier." 

"Jess, I…" Max didn't know what to say.

"It's all right, Max, I was just kidding." Jessica was driving her BMW at the maximum speed allowed in the city limits. Soon she saw the tall building. "Home, sweet home."  With these words she drove the car into the underground parking. "Ok, everybody, get out."

They got out if the car and went to the elevator.

In the apartment Joshua looked around and said. "Big home, bigger than Logan's."

"Yes, Josh, my penthouse was smaller than Jessica's", agreed Logan and took off his jacket.

"Did you have a penthouse? Why do you live in that old house?" asked Jessica, turning on the computer.

"White's people destroyed it. I had to move to Joshua's house to continue broadcasts of 'Eyes Only'." Sometimes Logan missed his comfortable penthouse.

"Joshua lived in Father's house, and then he had to move to Terminal City. A lot of transgenics live there", explained Max.

"Logan, you said we would find White. Any idea how?" asked Jessica, because she didn't know where to find the man, whose name she'd heard for the first time only some hours before.

"I'll try to find him", said Logan and began his search.

"I'll leave you for 5 minutes; I need to make a call." Jessica took her cell phone and went to the balcony. She dialed a number.

"Hi, it's me. What time is it in Paris, morning?"

"Early morning, very early morning in fact", answered the man.

"Sorry, but it's important. I know about your sons. One of them is here with me, the other one I need to find." Jessica frowned.

"Who's with you?" asked Sandeman.

"Joshua."

"How is he?"

"He's Ok, looks like he and Max are good friends. He likes to paint, by the way." Jessica saw a lot of paintings in Sandeman's mansion.

"Which of my sons are you looking for, Ames or C.J.?" asked the man.

"Ames, his last name is White now. He's been trying to find and capture Max. Thee months ago there was a showdown in Seattle. White and his mercenaries were involved. "

 "If he had summoned The Phalanx, there must have been a serious reason for that. They're the best; a menacing group who are the elite of the warrior bloodline. How did Max survive the meeting with them?" wondered Sandeman.

"Beats me. Look, I need to know more about your cult ex-buddies. They seem to be a serious threat. By the way, Lydecker wrote me a letter and he mentioned something about 'fulfilling my destiny'. Do you know anything about that?" That 'destiny' bothered Jessica more and more. The pause that followed Jessica's words was so long that she began to wonder if Sandeman was still there. "Are you still here?"

"You are one of the 'Three Chimeras', Jessica," said the man silently.

"What Chimeras? What are you talking about?" That was something new. Now she was one of the 'Three Chimeras'. Great. Like having a barcode and a designation number was not enough.

"The chosen ones – you, X5-407, Max, X5-452 and X5-4 …" And silence.

"Sandeman? Hello? Who was the third?" Jessica looked at the phone. "Oh, crap, the battery's gone."

"Jess, Logan found White!" Max shouted from the living room.

Jessica went to the living room. "Where is he?"

"He is in Washington. He'll be at the annual award ceremony of the government agencies", said Logan, looking for the date of the ceremony.

"Let me guess, he'll receive the award as the 'Murderer of the Year'", chuckled Max.

"Not exactly. He will give the award. There it is: the ceremony is on Tuesday, 7 p.m., hotel Hilton."     

"Here's what I'll do: I go to Washington, find White at this ceremony, take his blood sample, and go back to Seattle. " Jessica was thinking what dress she would take to Washington.

"And what are we supposed to do while you're in the capital?" asked Logan.

"You have Manticore database, I'm sure you'll have what to do."

Jessica's mission went well. She found White, invited him to her room which happened to be in the same hotel as the award ceremony. She knocked him out with the pin, like the one she had given Max for their 'Friday night adventure'. Jessica took the blood sample and dragged White to the hall. Next morning when the maid found White on the floor, he couldn't remember what had happened to him.

"Now, people, the moment of truth", said Jessica and injected Max the newly reprogrammed agent. After numerous attempts she managed to make Max's virus react to White's DNA, not Logan's. Now it was time to test whether Max could touch Logan without killing him.

"Max, touch Logan. Don't worry, if anything happens, we can always transfuse my blood." Jess was ready for anything.

Max touched Logan.

TBC 

A/N Please, review. What do you think of my story? 


	10. Secrets of Manticore 2

**Title: Three Chimeras**

**Author: Nefertiry**

**E-mail: scorpy282003@yahoo.com**

**Rating: PG, maybe PG-13**

**Pairing: M/L and J/A**

**Summary: Max lost one of her sisters 13 years ago. Now she's back in her life. She might have answers to many questions, but is she a friend or foe? Post 'Freak Nation'**

**Disclaimer: definitely not mine. The characters belong to James Cameron and FOX. But Jessica is ABSOLUTELY mine. I don't make any money using these characters.**

**Timeline: In the "Prologue", it's during and after "Designate This". In the next chapters – after "Freak Nation".**

**A/N: Lots of thanks to Sea Siren, Black Rose, iluvaqt and others who read this story. Your reviews are highly appreciated. Thanks for noticing the locations mix-up in the first chapter. I corrected the mistake, (I hope ;)**

**A/N: Warning: this story is COMPLETELY result of my imagination. Any similarity to other authors' plots, characters, or events is PURELY COINCIDENTIAL AND ABSOLUTELY UNINTENTIONAL.******

**Secrets of Manticore**

**Ghosts of the Past**

Max touched Logan. Nothing. Ten minutes later Logan was still alive and very much healthy.

"It worked. It worked!" Throwing her arms around Jessica, Max hugged her so hard, that she squeaked. "Max, I don't think you need me dead, so lighten up your grip."

"Sorry, Jess", said Max, letting her sister breathe freely. "I'm so happy!" She kissed Logan and that was a really long kiss. Nothing changed. Logan didn't fall and didn't die. 

Jessica exchanged glances with Sam Carr. He smiled. "So, what are you gonna do now? Don't tell me, I'll take a wild guess. A 48 hours love marathon?" Jess looked at the happy couple.

"Yeah, we'll find some romantic place and…" said Logan and thought 'My place is not even remotely romantic, Max's too. Where do we find a romantic place?'

"I'm gonna regret about this, but… uh, you could use my penthouse. It's big, no one will disturb you, and my fridge is your fridge", suggested Jessica.

"Where will you go?" asked Max.

"I'll crash a Logan's. I want to take a look at the house. If you don't mind, Logan." He didn't mind.

"Then it's all settled, I'll just take my laptop and some of my stuff." Jessica had her plans concerning Sandeman's house.

**Thursday Night**

**Crash**

Alec walked into the bar, as he usually did after work. He looked around to see if any of his friends were there. Alec noticed Original Cindy and Sketchy at their usual table and came up to them. "Hey, guys."

"Hey yourself", answered Cindy. "Have you heard about Max?"

"What about Max?" Last time Alec talked to Max was on Wednesday morning.

"Her virus can't hurt Logan anymore and they finally can be together." Cindy was happy for her friend.

"What virus?" Sketchy didn't know anything about the virus.

"It doesn't matter. So, Jessica finally did it", murmured Alec.

"Speaking of Jessica. Hi, Jess. " Cindy's words were addressed to Jessica who had entered the bar and came up to their table.

"Hey, Cindy, guys. Cindy, here's the bracelet I promised to give you." Jess gave her now useless electricity-killing device.

"Thanks, Jess. This bracelet is awesome." Cindy put the pretty piece of jewelry on her wrist.

"Jess, are you having a little research party?" Alec pointed at the laptop in Jessica's hand.

"Yeah, sort of." Jessica noticed a table in the far corner of the bar. It was relatively quiet there and no one would bother her. "Guys, I'll be at that table. I need to work a little." With these words, she went to the table. When she sat down and opened the computer, Alec came up to her.

"Jess, I heard you've solved Max's little problem." Alec sat near Jessica.

"I wouldn't call her problem 'little', but yes, Maxie's virus has a new target - White." She opened the database.

"Poor guy. And where are Max and Logan now?" asked Alec.

"They're in my place, probably catching up the wasted time. I think Max won't show up for a couple of days."

"Where do you live now?"

"At Logan's. I want to take a look at his house." Jessica skimmed the entries of the database.

"Interesting place. Anyway, since you're working with the database, could you find my personal file? I'd like to see what they wrote about me." Alec moved closer, placed his hand on the back of her chair and his chin on her shoulder.

"Are you comfortable?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and looking into his eyes.

"Perfectly." Alec smiled and didn't break the eye contact. Black eyes against green ones. 

"Are we playing 'who will blink first'?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, but I don't have time for this." She broke the eye contact and returned to her computer. Jessica opened the directory of personal files.

"What's your designation number?" Jessica found the files of the X5s.

"X5-494, didn't you know?" Alec was surprised that she didn't know his designation number.

"How was I supposed to know? You didn't tell me, neither did Max. Ok, here's your personal file. What are you looking for?"

"My first deep-cover mission. It was in 2018. Here in Seattle. I was sent to keep close surveillance on Robert Berrisford, the CEO of Mercidyne, one of Manticore's subcontractors. He had a daughter, her name was Rachel. When we met, she was seventeen. I was her music teacher. We fell in love. When I got the necessary information, I was ordered to eliminate Berrisford and Rachel. He became dangerous as he had some damaging information about Manticore. Berrisford planned to make this information public. I didn't want to kill Rachel, but Sandoval had sent a back-up team and they blew up his car. Berrisford survived and Rachel was hurt. She fell into a coma and died last year." Alec's voice was sad.

"Heartbreaking story. What do you want me to find?" Jessica felt sorry for Alec.

"I want to know who wrote the plan of this mission. "

"What for? Rachel's gone, why bothering the ghosts of the past?"

"Jess, please. I need this."

"Ok, here it is." Alec looked at the computer screen. "What the hell is that?" he saw that Jessica was the author of the plan of that mission. Alec got angry. He stood up and wanted to leave, but Jessica stopped him. "Gee, Alec, you're just like your brother – hot…" she didn't finish. 

Alec turned to face her. "You think I'm hot?" His anger faded away.

"I meant hot tempered. You didn't listen to the end. Read the whole plan. Wait, it's not what I wrote." Jessica typed something and opened another file. "This is my plan. I wrote it two years before your mission. It was like my graduation paper at the end of the course of operations planning. See, no names, just a hypothetical plan of compromising a high-rank person using his family. So, does the jury find the defendant guilty or not guilty?" Jessica looked at Alec. He sighed and said. "Not guilty."

"Great. Now, since we're bothering the ghosts of the past, let's take a look at Ben's file." She found his file and began to read it.

"Jess, don't. You might not like what you'll read." Alec tried to warn her, but she didn't listen to him.

"Alec, he murdered 11 people. Damn, he began killing in 2016. He killed Jim Horton in Chicago in April, 2017. That means…" Jessica frowned when she read the details of those murders.

"Yes, when you met him, he already had killed 2 people in Chicago. Look, after Chicago four of his victims were found in Miami, then he moved to New York – three people dead and then Seattle. Max stopped him after he had killed Peter Chong and Timothy Ryan. By the way, I was arrested last year for the murder of Timothy Ryan. Max got me out of jail, but still – your lover boy wasn't a saint." Alec saw Jessica pale face and her attempts to hold tears.

"Definitely not a saint." She whispered. "Look, Alec, I'm gonna go home. " Jessica closed the laptop and stood up. "Damn, Max and Logan are there."

Alec put an arm around her shoulder. "C'mon, I'll take you to your temporary home. You know, it was my home too. For some time. When I had to hide from the police, I lived with Joshua."

*             *          *          *

They left the bar. When they approached Jessica's BMW, she noticed three big biker-looking guys hanging around her car. One of them tried to open the door.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with my car?" Jessica's voice was trembling with anger. She felt like she wanted to beat somebody very badly.

"Hey, you dolly, give me the keys, or you and your pretty boy will be sorry that you were born", said the guy who tried to open the door.

"Jess, he thinks I'm a pretty boy, can you believe this?" Alec also felt the sudden desire to smash somebody's face. 

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BABY OR…" Jessica came to the guy who dared to touch her car.

"Or what?" He asked, grinning smugly.

"Or THIS."  One hard right to the jaw, a punch in the midsection and a kick in the groin. Two seconds later, the guy was lying on the ground, whining like a baby. The other two stared at Jessica. "Would you like to join your buddy?" she asked. Alec moved closer to her.

"No, no", babbled they and ran away.

"Nice fighting skills", noted Alec.

"Thanks, I've been practicing." Jessica opened the door. "Nobody touches my baby."

"What about my bike?" Alec pointed at his means of transportation.

"I think it can fit into the trunk", said Jessica, opening the trunk. Alec put his bike there and closed it.

"Let's go." She started the engine and took off. Strange as it was, but after that short fight with that guy she felt better and calmer. 

*             *          *          *

**Sandeman's****/Joshua's/Logan's House**

Jessica opened the door and came in. Alec followed her.

"Do you think Logan has food in the fridge?" he asked, going to the kitchen.

"Don't know, I haven't checked." Jessica put her laptop on Logan's table and went to the kitchen too.

"Alec, could you stay over tonight? I don't want to stay alone in this big house," said Jessica and looked at Alec. A wide smile appeared on his face. "Whatever you are thinking of is not going to happen. Got it?" That was Jessica's answer to that smile.

"I'm not thinking of what you are thinking I'm thinking of. What are YOU thinking of, Jess?"  

"Oh, cut the crap. What's in the fridge?" Changing the subject of the conversation, said Jessica, holding back her smile.

"Hmm, Logan's fridge is not as empty as yours", teased her Alec.

"That was once, ,,,  or twice." Jessica turned around and left the kitchen. 

In the living room she took off her denim jacket and threw it on the chair. She went to Logan's table to get her laptop and noticed photographs and books on the table. Those were some kind of dictionaries and books about ancient languages. Jessica took one of the photos and glanced at it. Then she looked at the picture more attentively. "Alec, what are these pictures on Logan's table?" shouted Jessica.

"No need to scream like that, I'm here", Alec entered the living room and saw Jessica staring at the pictures. He came up to her, took the picture from her hand, and said: "Oh, this is Max; these signs appeared on her skin and later disappeared. I'm telling you, she was like a message board." 

"When did they appear?" whispered Jessica, taking another picture.

"Three months ago. Why do you ask?" Alec looked inquiringly at Jessica, who grabbed her cell phone and burst out of the living room.

"I'll explain later." She went to the porch and dialed Sandeman's number.

"It's me. The letters appeared on her skin three months ago and then disappeared." 

"Did you read them?" asked Sandeman, frowning.

"No, I haven't seen them all. Sandeman, about those 'Three Chimeras'. You said that we were the chosen ones - Max, me and some X5-4…and my phone died. Who was the third?" asked Jessica, remembering the weird conversation she had on Saturday.

"X5-493", answered Sandeman.

"Oh, boy, we're screwed. Totally screwed. Sandeman, X5-493 has been dead for two years", said Jessica and shivered. Then the meaning of Sandeman's words reached her – Ben was The Chosen One.

"Oh, my God", sighed Sandeman. "You need to get into my old house.."

"I'm IN your old house. What's next?" interrupted him Jessica.

"Go to the attic. There's a bookcase near the window. Find the book with Manticore logo on the cover. Read it."

"Anything else?" asked Jessica. 

"Yes. Be careful. Good luck." 

"Bye." Jess disconnected the call and entered the house. Having entered the house, she noticed how cold in was outside and how warm inside. She went to the living room where Alec was watching TV, flipping through the channels. He looked at her and noticed that she was trembling.

"Where have you been?"

"Outside. It's cold there." Jessica's teeth chattered. Alec took a blanket from the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Well, September nights are usually cold", he said, not removing his hands from her shoulders.

"Thanks for reminding me. I haven't noticed", remarked sarcastically Jessica, getting warmer. "Alec, I need to go to the attic."

"I'm going with you. What for?" Alec let go of Jessica.

"I need to find one book. Let's go." She put on her jacket, then thought for a while, went to Logan's table and took her laptop.

*             *          *          *

"Where's the attic here, by the way?" asked Jessica, when she and Alec were walking around the house for the third time, trying to find it. 

"I don't know. I haven't seen any stairs on the second floor", answered Alec, looking for the access to the attic.

Jessica noticed a locked door. "Where does it lead?"

"Have no idea." Alec pushed the door. Nothing. He pushed harder and the door opened. "Oh, look, stairs."

They climbed the stairs. Another door. Also locked. Remembering the first door, Alec used his transgenic strength to open the door.

They entered the attic. It was dusty and dark. Jessica looked around and saw the bookcase, mentioned by Sandeman.

"Here." She started taking out the books.

"What book are we looking for?" asked Alec.

"It has Manticore logo on the cover", answered Jessica.

"This one?" Alec showed her the book that he had taken from the upper shelf.

"Yes, give it to me." Jessica took the book and sat down on the floor. Alec sat near her. She flipped through the pages.

"Oh, there it is." She flipped through the pages and found the familiar words 'Three Chimeras'. She read.

"As the Great Evil comes to this world, three Chosen Ones, Three Chimeras will stop it. The First Chimera, born on the 28th day of the second month of the last year of the second millennium, will be able to see it. The Second Chimera, born on the 28th day of the sixth month of the last year of the second millennium, will be able to defeat it. The Third Chimera, born on the 28th day of the tenth month of the last year of the second millennium, will deliver the message."

"What is that?" To Alec it sounded like a fairy-tale, but Jessica was serious.

"Alec, do you know that we, transgenics, are called chimeras?" she looked at Alec.

"Yes, 'chimera' is a made-up creature, like in mythology. Head of a lion, body of a goat", answered Alec not sure what he she was driving at.

Jessica opened her laptop, found the files on her, Max and Ben. 

"Alec, look at the dates of birth. Max – 06.28.2000. Me – 10.28.2000. Ben – 02. 29.2000. What? They messed up with my date of birth on the driver's license!" Jessica's date of birth on the driver's license was 10.31.2000.

"So, you're a couple of days older than you thought. No big deal." Alec hadn't noticed the coincidence between the dates of births in the prophecy and in the personal files.

"And what the hell is wrong with Ben's date of birth?" murmured Jessica and then she looked at Alec. She opened his personal file. Date of birth – 02.28.2000. "O, boy, we're not screwed. Sandeman was wrong. Ben is not the Chosen One. Alec is!" shouted Jessica and looked at Alec. He stared at her. "WHO WAS WRONG AND WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY???" 

    TBC

**A/N What do you think? Review. I like to read your reviews. Remember, I wrote one more story. Read it, you won't regret.**


	11. Secrets of Manticore 31

**Title: Three Chimeras**

**Author: Nefertiry**

**E-mail:** scorpy282003@yahoo.com

**Rating: **PG, maybe PG-13

**Pairing:** M/L and J/A

**Summary**: Max lost one of her sisters 13 years ago. Now she's back in her life. She might have answers to many questions, but is she a friend or foe? Post 'Freak Nation'

**Disclaimer:** definitely not mine. The characters belong to James Cameron and FOX. But Jessica is ABSOLUTELY mine. I don't make any money using these characters.

**Timeline**: In the "Prologue", it's during and after "Designate This". In the next chapters – after "Freak Nation".

**A/N**: Warning: this story is COMPLETELY result of my imagination. Any similarity to other authors' plots, characters, or events is PURELY COINCIDENTIAL AND ABSOLUTELY UNINTENTIONAL.

**Secrets of Manticore 3**

**Sandeman's journal**

**Part 1**

"WHO WAS WRONG AND WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" asked Alec, as he comprehended Jessica's words. He stared at her in disbelief.

"Oops … busted", murmured confused Jessica. "Alec, I need to make a phone call." She jumped to her feet and ran downstairs.

Alec shook his head 'Women…', and then he stood up, took the laptop and the book, and went downstairs too.

In the living room, Jessica took her cell phone, dialed Sandeman's number, but then changed her mind and switched off the phone. When Alec entered the room, he found Jessica sitting on the couch, holding her phone and staring at it.

"Jess, you're staring at your phone as if you've never seen it before", noted Alec, sitting next to her and placing the laptop and the book on the coffee table.

"What? Ah", Jessica 'returned to Earth' and put the phone in the pocket of her jacket, which she then took off and threw on the chair.

"Jess, what's the deal with this book and these 'Chosen Ones'?" asked her Alec.

"I don't know yet. Maybe the answers will be in this book." She grabbed the book from the table and opened it.

Alec understood that he wouldn't get the answer to his question, took the remote control and switched on the TV. "Boring, boring, more boring", he said, flipping through the channels. "I wonder what Max and Logan are doing now", he murmured, not addressing anybody. It was more a rhetorical question.

"Playing chess", said Jessica, putting aside the book and turning to Alec. "What do YOU think?"

"Knowing Logan and their history, I don't know." Alec switched off the TV and turned to face curious Jessica.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Well, they've known each other for two years but when they finally admitted their feeling to themselves it turned out that Max had her virus and her only touch could kill Logan."

"Are you serious? Are you saying they've never had sex?" Jessica's eyes widened.

"Yep. Actually, they got pretty close once, but it didn't work out", explained Alec. "Max found some doctor who managed to block her virus for 24 hours. Unfortunately, we had to catch one of Manticore freaks, so instead of a romantic night with Logan, Max had a 'romantic' walk in the sewers with me.'

Jessica laughed. "I guess right now they are having wild sex while we're discussing here their personal lives."

"Well, we could discuss OUR personal lives", suggested Alec, leaning close to Jessica. "Do you remember my wish?"

"What wish? You didn't win!" Jessica smiled. Alec's face was inches away from hers but she didn't mind at all.

"I have a feeling that you had something to do with that 'lights gone' and that slight tilt of the pool table." He was drowning in the darkness of her eyes. "And that lap dance in the strip club. I recognized your voice when you spoke to me."

"Do you always go to strip clubs on Friday nights?" teased him Jessica.

"No, only when YOU dance." Alec accepted the game.

"Ha, ha! Very funny. That was a one-time-exclusive dance. It's never gonna happen again", chuckled Jessica, looking him in the eyes.

"Your kiss was also one-time-exclusive?" Alec raised his eyebrow.

"You could say that. I mean, I'll never use that shitty lipstick again", she laughed, remembering the awful taste of the lipstick.

Alec moved so close to her that their lips almost touched. "Jessica, when you look at me, who do you see? Me or Ben?" whispered Alec and immediately realized his mistake. The magic between them was gone. Her smile faded and she turned away. Alec sighed, stood up, and went to the kitchen. When he returned, he found her asleep. He took the blanket, covered her, and noticing the book, decided to read it. Sitting comfortably in the armchair, he opened the book, read a couple of pages, and then fell asleep.

                                                                       *          *          *          *

Alec woke up early in the morning. He looked at his watch: 7.43. He still had time to go to his place, take a shower and go to work. Alec stood up, stretched his muscles, and came up to the couch. "Jess, I need to go", he said quietly, touching her shoulder.

"Ok", murmured Jessica, not opening her eyes.

"I need my bike."

"Uh huh ", was her response.

'It's in your car. Where are the keys?"

"In my jacket", yawned Jessica and turned on the other side.

Alec found the jacket, took the keys ad left.

                                                                                  *          *          *          * 

Manticore. Familiar long dark corridors. She's trying to find a way out. Suddenly she sees a door and goes to it. The door is open and she enters it. She's on the roof. It's night, clear starry sky and full moon. She sees someone standing on the edge and approaches him. "Hey?" 

He turns. "Ben…" she whispers.

"Jessica." Ben smiles. Jessica throws her arms around his neck and hugs him. "I've missed you so much." She doesn't notice tears running down her cheeks, she's overwhelmed with happiness of being in his arms. "Ben, how can this be? You're dead", she mutters, looking at him.

"Yes, I'm dead, but you're alive. Let me go. Move on with your life." Ben gently kisses her, feeling tears on her lips and disappears.

"Ben…"

                                                                                  *          *          *          *          

Alec opened the door with his key. He heard voices in the living room and went there. It was the TV.

'I have to admit that without the clones the victory would be incomplete.'

'Victory? Victory, you say? Master Obi Wan, not victory. The shroud of the dark side has fallen. Began the clonic war has.'

Alec looked at the screen: huge starships and thousands of soldiers, boarding them, a group of people observing the process with concerned faces. He smiled and turned to Jessica. She was sitting on the couch, holding the book tightly. Her eyes were closed and face wet with tears. He sat down on the couch and touched her face. "Jess, Jessica…"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "You're here…"

"Of course, I'm here. I promised I'd be back in the evening", said Alec. "Why were you crying?"

She shook her head. "I had a dream. A weird dream, actually." Then she looked at the screen. "Oh, crap. I missed half of the movie.'

"Was that 'Star Wars'?" asked Alec, reading the credits.

"Yep. 'Episode II. Attack of the Clones'. My favorite." She finally shook off the remains of her dream and realized who was with her. "Where are my car keys?"

"Here they are." Aleñ took them from the pocket and handed the keys to Jessica. "Any word from Max?"

Jessica stood up and went to the TV. "Nope. I think they lost track of time", she said, taking the DVD from the DVD-Drive and disconnecting the laptop from the TV.

"Who lost track of time?" Jessica heard Max' cheery voice from behind her back and turned to her.

"You look tired and so DISGUSTINGLY satisfied", noted Alec, seeing the happy couple in the doorway.

"Oh, yeah, SATISFIED is the right word." Max was glowing. "Guys, let's go to Crash, I want to celebrate."

"Good idea", said Alec and looked at Jessica. She hesitated for the moment. "Ah, what's the heck! Let's go."

They left the house and went to their cars. When Jessica was locking the house, Alec asked her quietly. "When are you gonna tell Max about the book?"

"Later."

_Crash_

As it was usual on Fridays, the club was full of people. Logan bought a pitcher of beer and they found a free table.

"So, guys, how's my apartment? I mean, I hope you didn't break my bed?" asked Jessica, smiling, but when Max and Logan exchanged guilty glances, frowned. "You broke my bed…"

Logan laughed, seeing Jessica's upset face. "Jess, don't be angry, but …um, Max emptied your fridge. And we used the guest room."

"Phew! I can live with the empty fridge", sighed Jessica with relief.

"So, what did YOU do when we were busy?" asked Max, looking at Alec.

"Well, we found the attic and some interesting stuff", answered Alec, drinking his beer.

"What stuff?" wondered Logan. Jessica stood up abruptly. "I need something stronger than beer", she said and went to the bar.

"What's her problem?" asked Logan, watching Jessica order the drink.

"I'll be right back." Max also stood up and went to Jessica.

When Max left, Logan asked: "Did Jessica find anything new in the database?"

"She found out that when she met Ben in Chicago, he had already killed two people. And I found out, that _she_ wrote the plan of my mission. Well, y'know, when I had to kill Berrisford", answered Alec.

"Hi, guys." They heard Asha's voice.

"Asha, where have you been?" smiled Alec at her. She sat next to him and put her hands around his neck. "I've been in Mexico for 5 months." Then she whispered in his ear. "I've been thinking a lot about you. Despite of what you said to me that I shouldn't get involved with you, I WANT to be with you. I know that you want me too. What do you think?" she smiled.

Alec hesitated. He liked Asha, but now with Jessica in his life…on second thought, Jess was still obviously in love with Ben and Asha was simple and available. "Sure, why not", he answered. 

Asha kissed him.

*          *          *

Jessica was sitting at the bar, drinking her drink and thinking when Max approached.

"Jess, what is it?" she asked, sitting down next to her sister.

Jessica turned to Max. "I miss Ben, even though he was a serial killer." Jessica named things as there were. "Yesterday I read his personal file and it turned out that when we met, he had already killed 2 people." Jessica sighed and continued. "Remember, I told about that mission in Chicago?" Max nodded. "So, that mission was to investigate two murders. The victims had barcodes on their necks and their teeth had been pulled out. It's so ironic. I slept with the killer."

"Jess, it's all in the past. Ben is dead, you're alive. Let him go, move on with your live." Max put her hand on Jessica's shoulder.

Jessica laughed bitterly. "Funny thing. Today I had this dream. I was back at Manticore. I met Ben and he kissed me and told exactly the same words. And you know what? I decided to let him go and move on with my life. Starting from this moment, I'm moving on with my life." Jessica smiled and turned to look at the person because of whom she was moving on. The smile froze on her face when she saw that Alec was kissing some blonde girl. "Who's that blonde chick with Alec?"

"What chick?" Max also turned to look at that 'chick'. "Ah, it's Asha. She has a crush on Logan, but she has no chance with him."

"Yeah, right. Looks like she decided to make a move on Alec", noted Jessica, sitting comfortably on the stool so that she could see everything.

Max whistled. "Jess, are you jealous?"

"Let's go to them." With these words, Jessica stood up and went to their table. Max followed her.

When they approached the table, Asha and Alec were kissing. Logan drank his beer, trying not to look at the kissing couple. Max sat on Logan's lap, showing whom this man belonged to, and glanced at Jessica, who stood near the table.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked in a cold voice. Asha broke the kiss and turned to face Jessica. "I'm Asha. Alec's girlfriend. And you are…"

Jessica ignored Asha and addressed Alec. "Really?" her face was pale and expressionless.

"Really", nodded Alec. Max and Logan stared at him in disbelief.

Jessica turned around and went to the exit.

"Alec, are you nuts?" hissed Max.

"Look, Max, she's not over Ben. She still thinks about him", answered Alec, trying not to think about the look of pain on Jessica's face.

"Not anymore", sighed Max. "Not anymore…"

Alec raised his eyebrow. "What???" 

"Yep. She finally accepted his death and decided to move on with her life", nodded Max.

Alec looked at Asha, who stared at him not understanding, what he and Max were talking about, removed her hand from his neck and said. "I'm sorry, Asha. You're a nice girl, but…." He stood up and ran to the door to get Jessica back. When he exited the bar, he saw only red taillights of Jessica's BMW that was turning round the corner. Alec returned to the bar. Asha was gone, only Max and Logan sat at their table.

"She's gone", said Alec.

"Where would she go?" asked Max.

"Well, I have the keys to her apartment and she has the keys to Sandeman's house", supposed Logan. Max stood up. "Let's go."

_*          *          *          *_

Jessica drove her BMW automatically. Tears chocked her, but she tried hard not to cry.

She pulled over near Sandeman's house. She opened the door, went to the living room to get her stuff, the laptop and Sandeman's book. Jessica heard the sound of the car that had stopped near the house.

"Jess, where are you?" shouted Max, coming in. Alec and Logan followed her. 

Max found Jessica in the living room, putting her things in the bag. "Jess, wait. Talk to me." Max tried to get Jessica's attention, but her sister ignored her. Jessica noticed Logan. "Logan, the keys, please." He gave her the keys and she handed him his. "Oh, yeah, one more thing. Can I take these photographs with me?" Logan nodded and she put the pictures in her bag. When she was leaving the living room, she bumped into Alec, who stood in the doorway.

"Jess, don't leave, I need to talk to you", he said, but she didn't even look at him. She left the house.

"Alec, she's hurt, very hurt", said Max to Alec who still stood in the doorway. He didn't say anything.

"Why would she need the pictures with Max's signs, Alec?" asked Logan.

"She saw them yesterday and then she called someone. After that we went to the attic and found a book with a really weird prophecy, if that was a prophecy", replied Alec.

"We should go to her", suggested Max.

"I don't think she wants to see me", said Alec quietly.

"She'll have to. Alec, work things out between you two", said Logan and tossed the car keys in his hand. "Get into the car."

                                               *                      *                      *                      *

_Jessica's apartment_

Jessica entered her apartment, switched on the light and went to the kitchen. She opened the fridge. Logan hadn't lied – IT was empty. She sighed, closed the fridge, and went to the living room. Jessica unpacked her bag, put the laptop, the book, and the pictures on the table, and went to the bathroom, hoping to have a nice hot bubble bath that would help her relax and forget about everything and everyone, especially, one person. Unfortunately, her plans about a hot and relaxing bath failed. Someone knocked on the door.

Jessica had no doubts concerning who had knocked on the door. She opened it and there they stood – Max, Logan with big brown bags and grim Alec.

"We come in peace and bring you gifts." Max tried to sound cheerful.

Jessica shrugged. "Come in." She took the bags and carried them to the kitchen. Max went with her.

"Jess, are you Ok?" asked Max, helping her unpack the bags and placing the food into the fridge.

"I'm tired, not physically, emotionally", said Jessica quietly. "Why are you here?"

"Alec said something about the book you found in Sandeman's house and some prophecy", explained Max.

"Let's go to the living room", said Jessica and the girls went to the living room.

In the living room Jessica sat on the swivel chair near the table so that she would have easy access to her computer, Max sat on the couch between Logan and Alec. 

Jessica started. "I can read the runes that appeared on your, Max, skin three months ago."

"How?" interrupted her Logan. "The language is very ancient. I barely translated some of them."

"I…um, well, Sandeman taught me how to read and translate the Minoan language. I work for Sandeman, he sent me here to protect Max. Last September he told me to go back to the States, to Manticore. Max, he knew that you were there and I had to be with you when the time comes."

"What time?" asked bewildered Max.

"The time when the letters appear on your skin and I would read and translate them. But you escaped and I had an unexpected job in New York. I finished it two months ago and then came to Seattle, but it was too late. The letters had already appeared and disappeared", continued Jessica.

"What does this mean?" asked intrigued Logan.

"It means that I missed the opportunity to read them, but luckily you took the pictures."

"I hope they won't appear again?" asked Max, who didn't like being like a message board.

"Probably", answered Jessica.

"What about the prophecy you found in Sandeman's book?" wondered Logan.

"Yeah, the prophecy. When I read Lydecker's letter I couldn't understand the part about 'fulfilling my destiny', so I called Sandeman and asked him about that. He said that I was one of 'Three Chimeras'. The other two wereX5-452 and X5-493. When I explained to him that 493 had been dead for 2 years he told me to go to his house, get to the attic, take this book and read it." Jessica pointed at the book in black leather cover and with Manticore logo on it. "I read the part about these Chimeras. It said. 'As the Great Evil comes to this world, three Chosen Ones, Three Chimeras will stop it. The First Chimera, born on the 28th day of the second month of the last year of the second millennium, will be able to see it. The second Chimera, born on the 28th day of the sixth month of the last year of the second millennium, will be able to defeat it. The Third Chimera, born on the 28th day of the tenth month of the last year of the second millennium, will deliver the message.' I checked the dates of birth. Max was born on 06.28.2000, I was born on 10.28.2000. Although Sandeman told me that Ben was the Chosen One, his date of birth didn't match. It was 02.29.2000." Jessica stopped to catch her breath.

"So, Jess, who's the third?" Max was very intrigued.

"Alec", said quietly Jessica and finally looked at Alec, who hadn't said a single word since he came. "His date of birth matched, 02.28.2000."

"I need some air." Alec stood up and went to the balcony.

"What's his problem?" asked Jessica.

"Maybe the idea of being a Chosen One doesn't fit his plans of life", supposed Logan.

"He's known about that since last night", noted Jessica. "So, what's next?"

"What do you mean?" asked Max, not understanding Jessica's change of subject.

"I mean you and Logan. You're together. What are you gonna do? You've wasted 2 years of your life walking around each other. Don't waste your time anymore", said Jessica.

"Well", Logan hugged Max and smiled at her, "maybe I'll ask her to live with me."

"Where? In that old house? No offence, Logan, but the place is a half-wreck", Jessica took the book from the table.

"I'm thinking about returning to my penthouse. Although White's people trashed it, the place can be repaired. Max, what do you think?"

Max smiled. "I don't know, I'll think about that."

Alec returned to the living room and sat on the couch near Max. He was silent and gloomy.

"Ok, back to the book. I read it and it turned out to be Sandeman's journal. There's a lot of interesting stuff here and I analyzed the information. Here it is - for starters, Sandeman was one of the Familiars. He was a scientist, a geneticist. Sandeman didn't like the idea of selective breeding used by the Familiars, y'know, killing 2 children and keeping the third. He experimented with splicing genes by adding DNA of some animals to the human DNA. He wanted to create a superhuman, possessing the best features of animals and he started his experiments by mixing some canine DNA with his and his wife's DNA. Unfortunately, his first experiment wasn't completely successful. Though the child was born alive and healthy, his face wasn't human. Well, not exactly human." Jessica made a pause.

"You mean Joshua is his first-born?" asked Logan.

"Yes, and according to the rules of the cult, Sandeman HAD to kill his first-born, but he refused to. He was a rather influential person in the Conclave and wasn't punished for his 'rebellion'. His second son, CJ, was conceived in a natural way, but again Sandeman refused to kill his child.

He continued his experiments here, in Seattle. Numerous experiments with feline, canine, shark and other animals' DNA finally became successful. He named his project 'Manticore', but it needed a very substantial financial support. When people at DOD realized the potential of his work, they offered the deal – Sandeman would create a super soldier and for that his work will be generously financed. Accepting the deal, Sandeman pursued his own goal – creating a super human who would destroy the cult. Somehow, he knew that in the future the cult would become a serious threat to the mankind. Oh, I forgot to mention that his third son, Ames, was strong, healthy and a perfect candidate to become a true member of the cult."

"How would he know that the cult would become a threat?" asked Logan, listening to Jessica's story very carefully.

"Ten years before his first experiment with DNA, Sandeman visited a small French town where he bought a book in the antiquities shop. That was the book of Nostradamus's prophecies. He wrote it not long before his death and those prophecies had never been studied and translated. Sandeman read it and one of the prophecies caught his attention. It was about some dangerous force growing in the world and that it would gain its full strength in the 21st century. "

"Jess. How do WE fit into this prophecy?" Finally spoke Alec.

"Huh, I don't know HOW exactly Sandeman figured out that the 'dangerous force' was the Familiars, but the prophecy scared the shit out of him. When he read the part about the Chimeras, he had a plan. He decided to create those Chimeras that would fit the prophecy. That's why he began all his work with DNA. When Sandeman already worked for DOD, he finally managed to create the X5 series that looked completely like humans. Also at that time, he met Lydecker who asked him for a favor. Lydecker's wife had been murdered in 1995, but he kept her DNA and wanted Sandeman to create him a child, a daughter who would look exactly like his late wife. Sandeman agreed but on one condition – in the future the daughter would work for him. He planned ME to be one of those Chimeras."

"What about me and Alec?" asked Max.

"Well, it's complicated why Alec turned out to be the Chosen One, not Ben. I need to check out the database, something looks messed up. As for you, Max, Sandeman planned you as a bait", answered Jessica.

"A BAIT? Great, now I am a bait!" exclaimed Max.

"Yeah. He kept telling everyone that you would be the ONE who would save the world from the Familiars, blah, blah, blah, yada, yada. The problem was that people in the Conclave also knew about the prophecy, although they misinterpreted it, they knew about only one Chosen One. So, Sandeman wanted to make sure that nobody would ever find out about the other two chosen Ones and encoded FALSE message in Max's DNA. The message was in Minoan, the language that the Familiars of the higher rank could understand. Every link of her DNA had information so that HER DNA would be different from any other person's or transgenic's DNA. That would catch their attention if they managed to test her DNA."

"Wow, Jess, how did the Conclave misinterpret the prophecy? It's not like they could confuse 'three' and 'one'", interrupted her Max.

Jessica smiled. "They read a FALSE prophecy. They read: when the Great Evil (a. k. a. the Familiars) comes into the world, the Chosen One, the Chimera will face it and will be able to defeat it."

"Cool", whispered Logan. "How did he feed them the fake prophecy?"

"It was simple. He switched the pages of the book. Instead of the genuine page with the genuine prophecy, people in the Conclave read the fake one written on the fake page. Sandeman brought the book to the Conclave, making them believe that he was a loyal and trustworthy member", replied Jessica.

"Now I understand what C.J. mumbled when White read the letters on my skin. He said '_She's the one he used to talk about. She's the only chance I've got. You're it! Time's running out. It's coming'_**", said Max.**

"Jess, something seems wrong. When we were at the attic and you said '_oh, boy, we're not screwed up. Sandeman was wrong'", noted Alec. "You knew about it, didn't you?"_

Jessica shook her head. "No, I didn't. Sandeman explained about the Chosen Ones only last night. Well, actually, he told me about them on Saturday, but I didn't understand much. And when you hear that there are three Chosen Ones, that are chosen to do something important, and one of those chosen ones is dead that means that the other 2 won't do what they are supposed to do, you understand that you're screwed and life sucks", tried to explain Jessica.

"My brains are melting from the information overload", said Logan, rubbing his temples and standing up. "What if we call it for today and continue tomorrow?"

"Yeah, frankly speaking, I also need a break", smiled Jessica wearily. But then she decided to figure out the mix-up with the dates.

"Jess, we'll be back tomorrow." Max rose to her feet.

"Oh, can't wait!" responded Jessica.

Max and Logan went to the hall, Alec followed them. Max stopped him and said quietly. "Work things out between you and Jessica."

When they left, Alec went to the living room, where Jessica was sitting at the table and working with the database.

"Alec, why are you still here?" asked Jessica not even looking at him.

"I need to talk to you." He stood behind her.

"About what?" Her attention was fully concentrated on the computer screen.

"About what happened today."

"And what happened today?"

Alec got tired of this 'meaningless exchange of meaningless phrases' and turned her chair so that she would face him. "A HUGE MISUNDERSTANDING HAPPENED TODAY", said Alec distinctly, looking in her eyes.

"Do you call 'Asha kissing you and saying that she's your girlfriend' a 'huge misunderstanding'?" exploded Jessica, jumping to her feet.

"At least she doesn't see her dead boyfriend when she looks at me", retorted Alec, raising his voice.

"For the record, I never saw Ben when I looked at you. Got it?" Her voice was brimming with anger. "Ben wasn't like you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that he was different. His eyes were different, full of pain. He was always tense, as if expecting something to happen", said Jessica, calming down a little. "Ben relaxed only when he was with me, well, y'know what I mean", her voice cracked.

"Jess, Asha's not my girlfriend and she's never been one. I don't know why I said that. I guess I wanted to make you…"

"Jealous?" finished Jessica. "Well, congratulations, it worked!"

"What?" asked Alec, not believing in what he'd just heard.

"Do you have hearing problems? I said 'It worked'", repeated Jessica.

A wide smile appeared on Alec's face. "I heard it the first time, but wanted you to repeat …"

"You…" Jessica punched him in the chest. He grabbed her waist and, falling down, took her with him. She landed on top of him. "I hate you", she hissed.

"No, you like me. You want me", teased her Alec, pulling her close to him.

Jessica touched his lips. "Oh, yeah. I definitely like you and …" She stopped. "Either you're carrying a gun with you, or…" she didn't finish the phrase.

Alec laughed. "Or…."

"Wow!" her eyes widened and she looked at him more intently. "I can feel that."

Suddenly Alec frowned. "Jess, get off me." When she stood up, he jumped to his feet, came up to the table, and grabbed the book. His fingers gently touched the cover. Jessica raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Jess, there's something under the leather cover", said Alec, handing the book to Jessica. She took it and touched the cover.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"When you fell asleep last night I took the book. I wanted to read it for a while. When I touched the cover, I felt something but didn't pay much attention", explained Alec, seeing Jessica's bewildered face.   
She went to the kitchen, took a sharp knife and returned to the living room. "Let's play surgeon", with these words she carefully cut the leather. When she removed it, she saw a very-old-looking page. "Is that what I think it is?" whispered Jessica, looking at Alec.

"Probably." Alec touched the page. It was laminated. "Either Sandeman knew that you would read the book and would find the page, or people in I-don't-know-what-century knew how to laminate paper."

Jessica whistled. "He is an incredibly smart son of a bitch!" She was so anxious to start reading the page that she forgot that some minutes before she was ready to make love to Alec, but he hadn't forgotten. He put his arms around her and said gently. "Jess, enough. You'll read it tomorrow, the page won't go anywhere. You need to relax."

"What do you have in mind?" she asked playfully.

Alec took her face in his hands and kissed first gently, but then more and more passionately. She felt desire filling her from head to toe. His eyes darkened from almost unbearable desire. 

"Let's go check out my bed", she whispered and led him to the bedroom.

*          *          *          *          

They fell asleep when the sun was about to rise. Even they, strong transgenics, were tired. Neither Alec, nor Jessica had ever felt anything remotely close to what they had that night. Her body responded eagerly to Alec's every touch, kiss, and move. Alec was insatiable, but so was Jessica. They matched each other perfectly, as if they were meant to be.  
   
**A/N **I already wrote the Final chapter, but if I don't get enough reviews that will show that you read this story, 'So long, Final chapter!'_  
_  
  
  



	12. Secrets of Manticore 32

**Title: Three Chimeras**

**Author: Nefertiry**

**E-mail:** scorpy282003@yahoo.com

**Rating: **PG, maybe PG-13

**Pairing:** M/L and J/A

**Summary**: Max lost one of her sisters 13 years ago. Now she's back in her life. She might have answers to many questions, but is she a friend or foe? Post 'Freak Nation'

**Disclaimer:** definitely not mine. The characters belong to James Cameron and FOX. But Jessica is ABSOLUTELY mine. I don't make any money using these characters.

**Timeline**: In the "Prologue", it's during and after "Designate This". In the next chapters – after "Freak Nation".

**A/N**: Warning: this story is COMPLETELY result of my imagination. Any similarity to other authors' plots, characters, or events is PURELY COINCIDENTIAL AND ABSOLUTELY UNINTENTIONAL.

**Secrets of Manticore 3**

**Sandeman's**** Journal**

**Part 2**

They came up to Jessica's apartment late in the afternoon. Max and Logan also had a busy night, catching up the wasted time. Max suggested to take Joshua with them, so that he would hear about his father too. They parked the car in the underground parking of Skytower and went to Jessica's apartment.

Max knocked on the door. No response. After 10 minutes of waiting, she decided to use her 'break-in' skills. 

"Max, maybe she's not home", said Logan.

"No, her car is in the parking." Max opened the door and entered the apartment. "Jess, it's us. Where are you?"

Logan and Joshua followed her. Max went to the bedroom, thinking that maybe Jess was asleep. She was. Her head rested on Alec's chest, he was holding Jessica tightly, and they seemed pretty comfortable together.

"Alec and Jessica getting busy?" asked Joshua when he saw Jessica and Alec sleeping together. Max and Logan tried to hide their smiles. Alec opened his eyes and… blushed. "Hi, guys."

"C'mon, get up. We've got things to do", said Max and went to the living room.

Alec kissed Jessica's naked shoulder. "Jess, get up. Max and Logan are here."

"Uh huh", murmured Jessica.

"Jess, somebody stole your BMW." Maybe that would wake her up.

Jessica opened one eye. "Tell me you're kidding."

Alec smiled. "Of course, I am. Your precious baby is where it is supposed to be. Get up."

Jessica closed the eye again and said. "5 minutes."

"I'm going to the shower. When I get back you'd better be up." He got off the bed and went to the shower.

20 minutes later he entered the living room, his hair still wet after the shower.

"Where's Jess?" asked Max, "and what the hell did you to this book?" she was holding the journal in her hands, wondering what had happened to its cover.

"She's in the shower, trying to wake up, and the book – the original page from Nostradamus's book was hidden under the cover. We found it last night." Alec yawned.

"Why are you yawning? When did you go to sleep anyway?" asked Logan, looking at Alec's exhausted face.

"I don't know. At dawn, I guess. God, I need caffeine!" he moaned, falling on the couch.

"Oh, look who's here! The Sleeping Beauty!" said Joshua when Jessica entered the living room.

"Emphasis on the word 'sleeping'." Jessica yawned. "Hi, guys, why are you so early?"

"Early?!" exclaimed Max. "Jess, it's afternoon already!"

"Wow, how long did we sleep?" she looked at Alec.

"It doesn't matter _how long_ we slept, it matters _when_ we fell asleep", said Alec, smiling mischievously and remembering the night.

"Oh", Jessica also smiled, remembering the same. "Who wants coffee?"

Everyone, except Joshua, wanted coffee. Jessica glanced at Max as if saying 'come with me'. Max put the journal on the table and followed her to the kitchen.

"So, looks like you've moved on", said Max, sitting at the counter while Jessica was making coffee. "Don't worry, Logan and I also woke up a couple of hours ago."

Jessica leaned against the fridge. "Oh, yeah, I've moved on. It was incredible, something I've never felt before." Then she opened the cabinet and took the cups.

"Not even with Ben?" asked Max, lowering her voice. 

"Not even close", sighed Jessica, pouring coffee in the cups. "I feel like I've betrayed him."

"Jess, cut it out. You're not betraying him." Max took two cups. "You're not. He would want you to be happy."

"Ok, enough with this sappy crap", said Jessica, took the other cups and the girls went to the living room, where Alec was half asleep, Logan was flipping through the pages of the journal and Joshua stared at the wall. Max gave Logan his cup and Jessica came up to Alec. "Rise and shine!"

Alec opened his eyes and saw the cup of coffee in her hand. "Coffee!!!!"

Jessica sat on the chair near the table.

"Did you read the original page?" asked Logan.

"No, I didn't have a chance, thanks to someone", she said, sipping her coffee.

"Do you have complaints?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Nope", said Jessica, hiding her smile. "Logan, the page is laminated."

"Are you saying that Sandeman wrote this journal for you and hid the page for you?" asked Logan, forgetting about his coffee.

"Did you say Sandeman? Jessica, do you know Father?" Joshua was surprised.

"Didn't you tell him?" asked Jessica Max. "Yes, Josh. I know your father. I work for him." Seeing his face full of hope, she continued. "I'll give him a call tonight, I have some questions. If you want, you can talk to him."

Joshua nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes. I want to talk to Father."  
Jessica smiled. "You will. This journal looks like it's been written at one period of time, not during 10 or 20 years. It seems that Sandeman wrote it after we were born. Moreover, the journal is completed. I think he wrote it not long before the "'09 great escape from Manticore". Josh, when did he leave you?"

"I don't know. One day he brought me to the basement and left me there", said Joshua sadly.

"Jess, when Lydecker wrote his letter about 'fulfilling your destiny', did he mean this, the 'Chimeras' thing?" asked Max.

"Nah, I doubt that. Maybe he meant by my 'destiny' work for Sandeman and protecting Max. I guess he contacted Sandeman while I was in New York and he told him." Jessica finished her coffee and finally felt that she woke up.

"So, these runes on my skin are FAKE…" murmured Max.

"Yep, and he prepared me for that so seriously, can you believe it? I honestly thought that those runes were really important and studied the damn language. Sandeman was the only one who knew what was real", noted Jessica. Then she took the phone. "I'll cal him right now."

"Hi, it's me."

"Did you read the book?" asked Sandeman.

"Where's 'Hi, Jessica, glad to hear you, I hope you don't work too much'?" asked sarcastically Jessica. "Yeah, I read the book. Fascinating reading. Why didn't you tell me about the prophecy when I was in Paris? I believed in what you said about Max – the 'Chosen One' stuff, the runes, yada, yada. Didn't you trust me?" reproached him Jessica.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't take chances. It's too important", assured her Sandeman.

"By the way, Joshua's with me and he would like to talk to you", said Jessica.

"Give him the phone", asked her Sandeman. Jessica handed Joshua the phone.

"Hello", said Joshua.

"Hello, son. How are you?" asked Sandeman, happy to hear his first-born's voice after all these years.

"I'm fine. When will I see you, Father? I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, son. You'll see me some day. Tell me, do you still have that pendant that I gave you?" asked Sandeman.

"Yes, I have it", answered Joshua and touched the pendant on his neck.

"Give Jessica the phone, please", asked him Sandeman. Joshua did as he asked.

"What?" said Jessica.

"Jessica, if you have read the book carefully…" started Sandeman.

"What's the deal with the LAMINATED PAGE????" interrupted him Jessica

"I wanted you to read the original", answered her boss. 

"Look, about the 'Chimeras'. Are you sure that you made 493 the First Chimera? His date of birth doesn't match", said Jessica, looking at Alec, whose date of birth matched perfectly.

"It's impossible!" exclaimed Sandeman. "I calculated and checked your dates of birth to minutes."

"Well, I don't know who messed up and  where, but the fact remains – 493 wasn't the Chosen One, but his clone, or twin, 494 is a perfect match", said Jessica, thinking of Alec as not only a perfect match for the prophecy. "He was born on 02.28.2000, one day earlier than 493."

"I don't know what to say. Have you found anything that would explain the mix-up of dates in the database that Lydecker had copied?" asked father-creator of all transgenics.

"I don't even want to ask how you KNEW about the database!" raised her voice Jessica.

"It was my plan to copy it", said Sandeman. And Jessica thought 'why am I not surprised?' Sandeman continued. "One more thing – long time ago I gave Joshua a pendant – a small polished stone with intertwined snakes. It's the key."

"For crying out loud, George! Can you speak like normal people, not in puzzles?" Jessica got tired of charades and mysteries.

"In the journal…" the phone line went dead. Jessica looked at the battery status – there was enough charge in it. She shook the phone. "WHAT is WRONG with this thing???"

Logan switched on his phone. It didn't work either. "Maybe there's something wrong with the satellite or something else", supposed Logan.

"Sometimes I don't understand the man AT ALL", moaned Jessica.

"What key are you talking about?" asked Max, amused by the conversation between Jessica and her boss, well, that part that Jessica said to him.

"Beats me! Bloody phone went dead! He told me 'In the journal…' and nothing else. I'm gonna have to read the journal AGAIN. His handwriting is killing me. Sometimes I could hardly read the words", winced Jessica.

"Jess, if you want, I can read the journal. Maybe I'll find something that you might have missed." Logan offered his help. 

"Do me a favor, please." She took the book from the table and handed it to Logan. "I'll work with the database. At least in it everything is readable."

"And what are WE supposed to do?" asked Max, feeling neglected.

"Moral support would be nice", said Logan, reading the journal intently.

Max smiled. "I could do that." She sat on Logan's lap and kissed him.

"Logan, now you have your own lap dance", chuckled Alec. "Speaking of lap dances, Jess, you still owe me one."

"Gee, Alec, after what we did last night I don't think you'd miss some unfinished lap dance", said Jessica, looking at the computer screen.

"Jess, did you read the journal to the end? Every page?" asked Logan, having found something that Jessica never mentioned.

"The last 10 pages I skimmed." She turned to Logan. "I got tired of reading and decided to watch a movie, then Alec came, then you showed up and we went to Crash. I just didn't have the chance to read those pages one more time. Did you find anything?"

"I think so. Sandeman wrote that right before he left the US, he hid something at the cemetery and Joshua's pendant is the key that opens this _something."_

"He wrote that? Couldn't he be more specific?" Jessica didn't find anything that would explain the mix-up of dates and was a bit annoyed.

"That 'something' is hidden in a crypt in the southern part of Seattle cemetery. Nothing more", added Logan.

"And how many cemeteries are there in Seattle?" wondered Jessica. "Probably more than one."

Logan looked in the book again. "Ah, yeah. It's "Peaceful Home"."

"Nice name for a cemetery", noted Max and laughed. "I mean what kind of moron would name the cemetery 'Peaceful Home'?"

"Great! Who the hell does he think I am? Lara Croft?" grumbled Jessica. "I don't like cemeteries and certainly I won't break into every crypt looking for something I don't even know."

"Lara Croft?" raised his eyebrow Alec.

"Well, yeah. When I was in France, I spent Christmas holidays in the French Alps. Once during a rather unsuccessful downhill, I hurt my ankle and the doctor told me not to disturb my ankle for a week. I was bored and played video games, including 'Tomb Raider'", explained Jessica.

Alec came up to her and put his arm around her waist. "So, you are afraid of cemeteries, huh?"

"No, I'm not AFRAID, I just don't like them."

"When do we go to the cemetery?" asked Max, ready for the new adventure.

"After dark", sighed Jessica, thinking 'this is not how I want to spent the night'.

_'Peaceful Home' cemetery_

After midnight, Jessica parked her BMW at the alley near the cemetery. "Ok, the cemetery. What's next?"

"We split. The crypt is in the southern part of the cemetery, so Logan Joshua and I will start looking for it at one part; you and Alec at the other. The first to find the crypt calls the others", said Max, zipping her jacket.

"And what crypt are we looking for anyway?" Jessica didn't like the idea of night walks at the cemetery and wanted everything to be done as quickly as possible.

"Look for anything unusual", said Logan and got out of the car. So did the rest of the 'tomb raiders'. Jessica locked the car and sighed. "Alec, let's look for something unusual."

Alec put his arm around her shoulders and said. "Think of it as a 'romantic walk'."

"Romantic? Pleeeze! At the cemetery?" Jessica winced. Alec shrugged. "At least we are alone here."

"Oh, yeah, alone. Nothing but graves and crypts." Jessica watched where Max, Logan and Joshua were walking and went in the opposite direction.

"Jess, c'mon, I'm with you", said Alec when the walked past the graves.

"Alec, one question. When I read your personal file, I found that you were in psy-ops for six months. Why?" She asked.

"When Ben started killing, people at Manticore wanted to know what went wrong. The best candidate for a 'lab rat' was - guess who? – his twin, a.k.a. X5-494, me", said Alec bitterly, reluctantly recollecting those six horrible months in psy-ops.

"I'm sorry", whispered Jessica. "Was it that bad there?"

"Yeah, it was."

They were walking through the graveyard and reading the inscriptions on the tombstones.

"How am I supposed to find something I don't know what it looks like", murmured Jessica. "I'd rather be in bed right now."

Alec sat on the tombstone and pulled Jessica to him. She sat on his lap. Alec smiled. "I'd rather be in bed too. With you."

 Jessica put her hands around his neck.

"Jess, don't be angry, but I overheard you and Max talking in the kitchen. Y'know, when you told her that when you were with me you've never felt like that before. Is it true?" asked Alec.

"Men…" sighed Jessica. "Always want to know if they are the best. Yes, Alec. It's true. Happy?"

"Oh, Yeah." Alec was happy. He kissed her and the kiss grew so passionate that they began to forget where they were and why they had come to the cemetery. Blood boiling and desire growing. The ringing of the phone interrupted them. "It's working again!" Jessica exclaimed and answered the call. "Have you found something?"

"We found the crypt", said Max cheerfully.

"Where?"

"Go to the place where we split, Joshua will meet you there." Max disconnected the call.

"Looks like we gotta go", said Jessica and stood up. Alec sighed and also left the comfortable tombstone.

They found Joshua and followed him. He led them to the crypt Max and Logan had found.

"What am I looking at?" asked Jessica, seeing a rather ordinary crypt.

"Look at the inscription", said Max. 

Jessica came up closer and read. 'Here lies Elizabeth Sandeman, beloved mother and wife. Rest in peace.' "Where are the dates of birth and death?" asked bewildered Jessica.

"That's what had caught our attention", noted Logan. "I think we need to enter it."

"Can I stay outside?" Jessica desperately didn't want to go there. "You don't need too many people there. Besides I could warn you if anything happens."

"Ok, guys, follow me." Max picked up the lock and entered the crypt. Jessica and Joshua stayed outside.

"Jess, is this mother's crypt?" asked Joshua.

"I guess. Do you remember her?"

"Not really. I remember her smile and voice, nothing more", said Joshua sadly.

"You're lucky. I never knew my mother, neither did Max and Alec." Jessica turned to the crypt, having heard some noise. Max, Logan, and Alec came out of the crypt. Max was carrying a box in her hands. "Is this what we came for?" 

"Yes. And we need a key to open it but I don't see any key holes", nodded Max, placing the box on the nearest tombstone.

"Guys, do you mind if we open this box somewhere else, not at the graveyard?" said Jessica, looking around. "Please, let's get out of here."

They went to the car. Jessica got into the car and waited for the others to join her.

"Your place or mine?" she looked at Logan who sat in the backseat with Max and Joshua.

"Your place", said Logan. "The journal and the database are there."

"I want to go to Terminal City", said Joshua, taking the pendant off his neck. "Father asked about my pendant. I think he wanted me to give it to you, Jessica." He handed it to Jessica.

"He said it was the key", sighed Jessica. "Ok, Josh, I'll take you to Terminal City. Show me the way."

*          *          *          *

_Jessica's apartment_

Max placed the box on the coffee table. Jessica handed her Joshua's pendant. "Max, it's all yours."

Max frowned. "There's no key hole here. The box looks solid."

Logan took the box and turned it in his hands. "Strange. If Sandeman said that there was the key, then where's the key hole?"

"Let me try", said Alec, who was sitting on the couch and watching Logan's attempts to find the key hole. Logan handed him the box. 

Jessica, who was standing near the table and reading the part about the cemetery in the journal, came up to the couch and sat near Alec.

Alec ran his hand along the cold and smooth surface of the box. Suddenly he heard a soft hissing sound and saw a small slot on the top of the box. 

"What did you do?" Jessica almost jumped up in surprise.

Alec smiled slyly and looked at Jessica. "I don't know I just touched it. Maybe there's a secret button in it. I know what buttons to push…" Jessica narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Try the key now", said Max and gave him the pendant. 

Alec inserted it into the slot. Nothing.

"Maybe you should turn it", suggested Logan.

"It doesn't turn", said Alec.

"Try the other side", said Max, taking the pendant out of the box. "There's a symbol, maybe it should coincide with something in this locking mechanism."

Alec did as she suggested and the box opened.

"Wow, a CD!" Jessica took the disc from the box. "Like the Manticore database wasn't enough." She stood up and came up to the table. Jessica inserted the disc into CD-Drive of the desktop computer. "Let's see what's on this disc. Some video files." She looked at the properties of those files. "They were created in '99 and 2000." Jessica turned to her friends.

"Great! A 21-year old Home video", chuckled Max.

Logan stood up and came up to Jessica. "Jess, open one of the files."

She opened the file marked 01.25.2000. "Looks like it's a lab and some kind of experiment. Well, hello, George!" she said, seeing Sandeman 21 years younger.

Hearing Sandeman's name, Max ran up to Jessica to look at him. "So, this is Sandeman…Jess, I think it's the surveillance video from the lab at Manticore. Wait, can you enhance this part?" Max pointed at the left low corner of the screen. Jessica enhanced that part.

"I'll be damned! It's me!" she exclaimed. In his hand, Sandeman was holding a test tube labeled X5-407.

"Oh, you were so cute in the test tube", teased her Alec who also left the couch and stood behind Jessica's back.

Jessica opened another file. "Ha! I think I know what this all means. On this tape, Sandeman is creating either the First or the Second Chimera. Judging by the date on this tape it's the First. Look!" she pointed at the screen. Sandeman was sitting at his desk and writing something when a lab tech entered the lab. Sandeman took the test tube labeled as X5-494 and placed it on the personal file of Maria Corleone. Then he placed the tube marked X5-493 on the personal file of Anna Swift. He pointed at Swift's file and said to the lab tech. "This embryo should be implanted today and this", he pointed at Corleone's, "tomorrow." The lab tech nodded. Then Lydecker entered the lab, Sandeman came up to him and they talked about something quietly. The tech wanted to take the files but he accidentally pushed the table and the tubes rolled off the files. He didn't see which tube was on which file, so he just placed the tube with 493 on Corleone's file.

Jessica frowned. She reached for her laptop and opened the database. She found the files of the surrogate mothers who carried the X5s.

"Jess, what is it?" asked Logan, seeing Jessica read the database.

"Logan, try to enhance the image of these personal files. I need the numbers." She let Logan take her place, took the laptop, and sat in the armchair. 

Logan did as she asked. "Corleone – file#591467, Swift - #629386." 

Max returned to the couch, so did Alec.

Jessica found the personal files. "I knew someone messed up!" she exclaimed.

"Jess, would you care to explain?" asked Alec, trying to understand something.

"Listen: surrogate mother, personal number 591467, delivered a baby boy on 02.29.2000. Surrogate mother, personal number 629386, delivered a baby boy on 02.28.2000", read Jessica.

"I sill don't get it", shook his head Alec.

"The embryo of 494 was supposed to be implanted in Corleone, who would deliver him on 02.29, and 493 was supposed to be born by Swift on 02.28, but the lab tech accidentally switched the test tubes. That's why Sandeman thought 493 would be the First Chimera born on the 28th of February. Do you understand now?" Jessica looked at Alec. 

Now he was confused. "Are you saying that some lab tech screwed up and because of this 'screw up' I'm the Chosen One?"

"Well, basically", nodded Jessica.

"Great! Max is a bait and I'm a lab tech's 'screw up'!" exclaimed Alec and turned to look at Max to see her reaction, but Max was asleep.

"Looks like Max got really tired that she fell asleep. She doesn't sleep much, actually", said Logan, coming up to Max. "Jess, can I take her to the bedroom?" he turned to Jessica.

"Sure, I won't sleep anyway. I have a lot of work to do", agreed Jessica.

Logan took Max in his hands and carried her to the bedroom.

"What about me?" asked Alec.

"Do you want me to carry you to the bedroom too?" asked him Logan innocently.

Jessica giggled.

"No", snapped Alec, "what am I supposed to do here?"

"If you want to sleep there's a guest room." Jessica looked at Alec. Then she turned to the computer.

"C'mon, Jess, let's go to bed. When we were at the cemetery, you wanted to be in bed. With me." Alec came up to Jessica and leaned close to her.

"I still want, but now I have this information…" she answered.

"You can take your laptop with you to bed if you want to work so much", suggested Alec 

"Nah, I can't take it with me", she refused, turning to face him and with an inward sigh resisting the urge to rip off his clothes and make love to him right on the floor.

"Your laptop will be jealous?" joked Alec, smiling mischievously and having the same thoughts as Jessica.

"No, Logan is working with the laptop and as you can see I can't take Logan to the bed with me and besides, I can finally read the page", whispered Jessica.

Alec sighed, found the chair, and moved it to the table so that he could see what Jessica was doing. "I don't understand one thing. Why would Sandeman hide the surveillance camera records at the cemetery", he noted. 

"Beats me. Actually, I don't understand many of his actions. I mean, how would he know that I would find the journal at the attic of his house? Alter all these years the house could have been destroyed", shrugged Jessica.

"Maybe he kept and eye on the house. Somehow", said Logan, entering the living room and sitting at the table.

"Maybe", murmured Jessica, taking the page from the journal and reading it. The more she read it the more concerned her face was.

"Something wrong?" asked Logan, seeing her worried face.

"This prophecy gives me creeps. Sandeman was right. 'Dangerous force is growing in the world. Blood of the snake is collecting its servants. At the beginning of the 3d millennium the servants will raise the Great Evil'. Well, the rest you know", said Jessica. "And I think I know what the part about the Chimeras means. I, as the Third Chimera, will deliver the message. That's what I was trained for. I was meant to read all this stuff."

"So, I'll be able to see this Great Evil and Max will be able to defeat it. Are we gonna have some special powers?" asked interested Alec. 

"Yeah, you'll be superheroes", said Logan. "The servants of the snake are the Familiars. The blood of the snake, being a part of the Initiation ritual, shows those who can become one of them. The strongest will survive."

"Does this prophecy mean that these 'strongest' would want to destroy the 'weakest' one day?" suggested Jessica.

"Jess, I don't think the message in Max's DNA was a fake. It said. '_When the shroud of death covers the face of the earth, the one whose power is hidden will deliver the helpless.' And this has to be some global disaster", replied Logan._

"Well, yeah, as Sandeman wrote, he encoded the message for the Familiars", shrugged Jessica but then she found the photos on the table and decided to take a close look at them. "Why would he encode a false message? So much trouble and for nothing…" she murmured, turning the pictures in her hands. Then, having suddenly realized something, she placed them in some order, known only to her. "Son of a bitch!!!! IT'S NOT A FAKE!!!!" she yelled.

Her yell awakened Max and she came out of the room, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Look, you, sleepless in Seattle, it's the middle of the night. People usually sleep at this time of day", said Max, coming up to the computer table.

"Will the words 'Max, you already have your superpowers' wake you up?" asked Jessica, smiling widely.

"What?" Max's eyes widened. "How?" 

"This message is for me, not for the Familiars", noted Jessica. "It explains what Three Chimeras are supposed to do. Max, you are the Fighter. Alec, you are the Seer and I'm the Messenger. The runes say that the Messenger will deliver the Fighter the Touch of Death. As for the Seer…" Jessica looked at Alec. "The Messenger will deliver the Seer the Moment of True Happiness. That's why Sandeman made the First and the Third Chimera … um, people of different sex, if you know what I mean."

Alec perfectly understood what Jessica had meant. He smiled widely. "I got it. What we had last night triggered my superpowers. "

Jessica raised her eyebrow. "I guess… if you had the moment of true happiness."

"Oh, don't worry. I had and more than one", assured her Alec.

"How come Alec has the Moment of True Happiness and I get the Touch of Death? It's not fair", pouted Max.

"Do you want her to deliver YOU multiple orgasms?" asked Alec innocently.

"Sorry, Max, I'm not into girls", laughed Jessica, seeing faces of Alec and Logan when they tried to picture what Alec had just said. "And as for the Touch of Death, you already have it. You've had it since the retrovirus was implanted in you. I gave you the modified version. I'll explain. When I reprogrammed your virus to attack White's blood you got the ability to kill him with one touch. Right?" 

Max nodded. And Jessica continued. "So, your virus will attack White's DNA. What if this snake DNA penetrated the DNA of every initiated Familiar and this part of DNA is common to all of them? The virus will attack this snake part of the DNA and **voila**! Dead Familiar. The Touch of Death."

"Wow! But it's the wild guess, Jessica", said Logan. "You don't know it for sure."

"There's only one way to find out if Jessica's right", said Max. "We'll need to find a Familiar and test our superpowers."

"Good point", noted Logan. "We'll use Alec as a radar to track a Familiar, if I understood what Jess has said correctly."

"Yeah, somehow Alec will be able to see them", nodded Jessica.

"What else does the prophecy say?" asked Max.

"Well, looks like Nostradamus himself wasn't sure what exactly that Great Evil would look like and when all this will happen. The prophecy is kinda vague, which is weird. Nostradamus usually said when things in his prophecies would happen", said Jessica. "So, when are we gonna test your superpowers?" she addressed Max and Alec.

"First we have to find a test subject", answered Max.

"And where do the Familiars hang out?" wondered Jessica.

"Around. I think they're somewhere in Seattle area", said Logan, rubbing his temples. "I'll address them during my next broadcast of 'Eyes Only'. Maybe they'll come out."

"And what are you gonna say? 'The Chosen Ones are seeking a Familiar to test their superpowers'?" asked Jessica, laughing.

"Do you have your own suggestions? All you do is give us amounts of information and we are supposed to figure out what this all means and deal with it", snapped Logan. "Jessica, I've been thinking about you lately…" he changed the subject.

The transgenics stared at him. "Why would you be thinking of me? Don't you have somebody else too think about?" asked Jessica.

"No, not that way. I mean, you still haven't explained that deal with your diplomatic immunity and IDs…"

"Oh, that… Sandeman just gave me the passport when I was leaving Paris and had a lot of cash with me. He didn't want me to have problems with the customs. About IDs… Ok, listen. I worked and still work for Sandeman at what I call 'Rent-A-Transgenic' company. No, I'm not kidding", smiled Jessica, seeing faces of her friends. "The thing is he kinda lent me to the secret services of different countries. I worked for MI-6, French Intelligence, Interpol, Russians, CIA…" 

 "You were a spy, right?" interrupted her Max. "That's why you have this spy-stuff – the pin, the bracelet."

"Yeah, basically. I would have found you sooner, I already told you that right after I came to the States I got this urgent and important job in New York. The mission lasted for about a year and when it was over I could continue my search", said Jessica. "To tell you the truth, I didn't know where to start but one thing made my search easier."

"What thing?" asked Alec.

"The siege of Terminal City three months ago. The transgenics had a leader, a dark-haired girl. This story was on the National television. I watched all the reports but couldn't see the face of that leader. My instincts told me that it could be Max and I moved to Seattle."

"Your instinct wasn't wrong. Who did you work for in New York?' asked Max.

"NSA, you remember that ID. But the mission is still highly classified, so you won't hear anything about it", said Jessica, standing up from the chair and stretching her muscles. Then she looked at her watch. "Damn, it's four in the morning." 

Logan looked at Max. "Max, let's go home. I mean my place, you'll get some sleep." 

Max smiled at him. "I doubt that."

Jessica and Alec exchanged glances.

"Jess, do you mind if I take the database and work with it when I have some spare time?" asked Logan.

Jessica closed the laptop and gave it to Logan. "Knock yourself out. I'm a little tired of this database."

She went to see Max and Logan off. She closed the door and returned to the living room. Alec lay on the couch with his eyes shut. She came up to him and touched his shoulder. "Are you sleeping?" No answer. "Alec, you've got to be kidding me! You dragged me to bed and now when I'm ready to be dragged to bed you're SLEEPING?!" hissed Jessica. Then she leaned to him and whispered in his ear. "Your loss, I wanted to try to trigger some of your superpowers in you, but since you're asleep…. I'll take a hot bubble bath and try to….." she rose to her feet and went to the bathroom.

Alec opened his eyes. "I'm not sleeping!" He jumped off the couch and ran after Jessica. "Jess, wait! I can rub your back!"

**A/N** In the A/N in my previous chapter I wrote that I wouldn't post the Final chapter if I didn't get enough reviews that would show that you read this story. If it seemed like blackmail, I apologize. I didn't mean to, I just was pissed off at that moment and forgot to delete that note. My being pissed off wasn't connected with the lack of reviews, well, not entirely. I still think that this story should have more reviews. I was pissed off because I pleaded my brother to install a firewall on our computer, but it (the firewall) screwed up some files and instead of having a secured Internet connection, the browser couldn't upload Internet pages as the access to the proxy servers was shut down. That led to 2 days' absence of Internet :(  But everything is Ok now and I can upload the chapters of this and my other story "The Call of Blood". I swear I won't abandon any of my stories ;) 

A/N2: This isn't a final chapter yet :) The title of the final chapter is "Kiss Me, Kill Me…"_  
_  
  
  



	13. Kiss Me, Kill Me

**Title: Three Chimeras**

**Author: Nefertiry**

**E-mail:** scorpy282003@yahoo.com

**Rating: **PG, maybe PG-13

**Pairing:** M/L and J/A

**Summary**: Max lost one of her sisters 13 years ago. Now she's back in her life. She might have answers to many questions, but is she a friend or foe? Post 'Freak Nation'

**Disclaimer:** definitely not mine. The characters belong to James Cameron and FOX. But Jessica is ABSOLUTELY mine. I don't make any money using these characters.

**THIS IS OFICIALLY THE FINAL CHAPTER OF 'THREE CHIMERAS'**

**A/N **To Roxy: what did you mean in your review? I didn't understand. Could you explain?

**A/N**: Warning: this story is COMPLETELY result of my imagination. Any similarity to other authors' plots, characters, or events is PURELY COINCIDENTIAL AND ABSOLUTELY UNINTENTIONAL.

**Kiss Me, Kill Me…**

Alec and Jessica spent the whole Sunday in bed so by the evening they got pretty hungry.

"Alec, we screwed up our sleep cycles", said Jessica when they both were taking shower. "I mean, look at us – sleeping in the daytime and doing hell knows what at night."

"I can't say we got much sleep lately", smiled Alec, holding soapy and wet Jessica. "And if you didn't trigger my superpowers the previous night, you surely have done it this night."

"Oh, yeah, definitely." Jessica ran her finger down Alec's chest and then lower, lower… "You are so yummy, I could eat you", she practically purred.

"Speaking of eating, I'm hungry." Alec liked what Jessica was doing, but his stomach reminded him of its existence.

"I'm hungry too, but we emptied my fridge in the morning. Remember?" She kissed him and then, taking the towel, stepped out of the shower.

"How can I forget? It was like in that old movie, what's it called?" Alec also took the towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Nine and a half weeks", said Jessica from the bedroom. Alec entered the bedroom and saw her, still wearing the towel and checking out the wardrobe.

"Jess, the eternal question of all women? What to wear?" He pulled her close to him. "I like you in a towel or without it."

Jessica put her hand on his towel. "Likewise, but we need to go out and eat something and if we go wearing only towels…" The ringing of the cell phone interrupted her. 'Where did I put the phone?' thought Jessica, looking for her ñell phone. Finally, she found it and answered the call. 

"Hello", she said.

"Jess, it's me", said Max. "Let's go to Crash and eat something. I emptied Logan's fridge."

"Max, you read my mind. We'll meet you at Crash in half an hour. Ok?"

"Ok, see ya." Max hung up the phone. 

"Oh, you're dressed." Jessica saw Alec buttoning his jeans. "I'll be ready in 10 minutes."

_Crash_

_An hour later_

Jessica parked her BMW near the club and saw Logan's car. They stopped by at Alec's apartment so that he could change his clothes and they got late. "They're here", she said, turning off the ignition.

They got out of the car, she locked it, and they entered the club.

Max, Logan, and OC sat at their usual table. Max noticed Jessica and waved her to join them.

"Jess, what have you done to my boo?" asked OC. "She's smiling like a happy cat."

"A happy cat? I'd love to see one", said Jessica, sitting down near Max. "I didn't do anything, Logan did."

"Have you ordered anything?" asked Alec, sitting near Jessica.

"No, we waited for you", answered Max.

*

When they finished their dinner, or whatever it was, Alec and Logan decided to stretch muscles and play some pool. Girls went to the bar to get some drinks. Max and OC ordered beer and Jessica wanted orange juice.

"Orange juice?" Max raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm in the mood for orange juice", answered Jessica and took her glass.

The girls went to the pool table where Alec and Logan played. A crowd of girls gathered around the table, they all were admiring Alec. Jessica, Max, and OC came up to that crowd.

"He's cute", said one of the girls, looking at Alec.

"He's hot", said her friend, licking her lips.

"He's MINE." The girls heard a sexy voice behind their backs and turned to see who that voice belonged to. They saw a dark-haired gorgeous beauty with a glass in her hand. They understood that they had no chance getting the guy and shut up. Max and OC burst out laughing. 

Alec saw Jessica and said. "Are you in?"

"Nah, I'll pass. I'll just watch." Jessica sipped her juice. 

"Claiming your territory, girl?" asked OC, smiling.

"Oh, yeah."

"Max, are you gonna come to work tomorrow? Normal was pissed when you missed two days", said OC.

"Yep, I'll come and make up something. You know I'm good at making up excuses for being absent", answered Max, drinking her beer.

"Yeah, I remember that. Your personal best was 'I had a heart transplant'. Normal almost had a heart attack when he saw the scar", chuckled Cindy.

"Well, I'm a girl with imagination", smiled Max.

"Look, you, girl with imagination, I can help you with your problem. I mean Normal", said Jessica.

"How?" wondered Max.

"You'll see."

_Jam Pony_

_Monday morning_

That was a very gloomy morning. When Max was on her way to Jam Pony, she looked at the sky and made a bet with herself - whether it would rain when she's on the run or when she's at Jam Pony HQ. If it rained during the run, she decided that for a week she would come to work late. If it rained between the runs – she would come in time.

The rain began when she was at the checkpoint, so Max had to stick to her bet. 

When Normal saw her, he sighed with relief. "I knew that wouldn't last long and you've just proved that, missy-miss. Now tell me why I shouldn't fire you after two days' absence."

"Well, because I'm an incredibly charming person or because I'm a valuable employee…" she started, but seeing 'Oh, please-cut-the-crap' look on Normal's face, added. "Pick any explanation you like. I'm in a good mood today, so I won't hit you." With charming smile, she went to the lockers. She took off her wet jacket and found another one in the locker. 

It was strange but she didn't see Alec anywhere. 

"Hey, Sketchy, have you seen Alec?" she asked when he strolled by.

"Nope, he hasn't showed up yet", answered Sketchy. "Look, Max, is Jessica seeing anyone?"

"Sketchy, you're my friend, so I'll say nicely – THE GIRL IS NOT FOR YOU!" 

Alec and Jessica entered Jam Pony and the whole male staff that hadn't seen Jessica before stared at her. Indeed, there was something to stare at – red tight leather pants, white cropped top, that perfectly matched her tan skin and red leather jacket. They both came up to Normal's desk and he gasped at the sight of the beautiful vision.

"Normal, I'm late. Traffic, y'know", said Alec, but Normal didn't hear him. All he could see was Jessica, standing in front of him and smiling at him, Normal. JESSICA WAS SMILING AT NORMAL. He could believe his eyes.

"Hey, Normal", said Jessica, trying to sound nice but deep down in her soul she was laughing, seeing stupid expression on Normal's face. Normal was blinded by Jessica's beauty; or it was Jessica's red outfit that blinded him.

"Normal, wake up", said Max, coming up to them. "Hi, guys. Jessica, what are you doing here?"

"I came to help you if you have problems with Normal, besides I gave Alec a lift", answered Jessica. "Did you see the rain outside?"

"I got caught in the rain", smiled Max. "I don't know how we'll go on the runs, the rain is too heavy. And I solved my problems with Normal."

"Max! Hot run, sector 6", yelled Normal. 'Revenge is sweet' he thought, sending Max on the run while it rained heavily outside. "Bip, bip, bip. What are you waiting for?"

"For the rain to stop", said Max, turning to her boss.

"Dream on. Get the package and deliver it. Now!" said Normal and then gave Alec a package. "This is for you, Golden Boy. Sector 8. You can deliver it when the rain stops."

Alec winced. "I'll deliver it now."

"C'mon, Max, Alec, I'll drive you there", suggested Jessica.

"Ok, let's go", said Max, casting an angry glance at Normal. 'You'll regret about that', she thought.

Jessica drove Max to sector 6. She delivered the package, got the signature and returned to the car where Alec and Jessica were busy making out. "Get a room", chuckled Max.

"Let's go to sector 8", said Jessica, starting the engine and trying to calm down a little. Alec turned her on.

"So, what did you do last night? After 'Crash', I mean", asked Max innocently.

"Slept", answered Jessica. "Oh, don't give me this look, Max", she said, looking at Max. "We just slept, like when you close your eyes and sleep."

"I needed to get some sleep. Sex is great, but sometimes even transgenics need rest", noted Alec. "What about you, Max? What did YOU do?"

"You won't believe this, but I also slept. In my own bed. In Cindy's and my apartment", answered Max.

"Really?" Alec raised an eyebrow. "Logan also got tired?"

"No, he wanted me to get some sleep and I think he was more eager to lay his hands on the database, rather than on me", said Max, sounding a little upset.

"Poor Maxie", chuckled Alec. "Logan cheated on you with Jessica's database."

"Alec, don't mess with me", warned him Max.

"Guys, how to get to sector 8?" asked Jessica, interrupting the bantering between Max and Alec.

Max explained her how to get there and soon Jessica pulled over near a multi-storied building. Alec took the package and entered the building.

He looked at the package. The addressee lived on the 10th floor. Alec came up to the apartment and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Alec heard a man's voice behind the door.

"Jam Pony messenger. I have a package for you", answered Alec.

The door opened and a young man appeared in the doorway. "Where's the package?" he asked friendly

Alec froze. Something happened to his vision. Instead of a normal person he saw some dark figure.

"Are you alright?" asked the man.

Alec shook off the delusion. Nothing happened. He still saw the dark figure.

"Are you alright?" repeated the man.

"Yes. Here's your package. Sign here", said Alec quietly and handed him the clipboard. The man signed and gave Alec the clipboard. He took the package and closed the door.

Alec quickly ran down the stairs and yanked the door of the car.

"Easy, Alec. I want this car in one piece", said Jessica. "What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Was the client so scary?" asked Max mockingly.

"Thanks God! You look like normal people", said Alec hastily, seeing two beautiful girls in front of him.

"What is wrong with you?" wondered Jessica, seeing Alec's pale face.

"I saw something. The man who opened the door looked not like human; it was more like a dark figure", said Alec, calming down.

"Jackpot!" exclaimed Jessica. "Looks like it was your superpower in action. Let's go and test Max's power."

"Are you saying it was a Familiar and I saw him?" asked shocked Alec.

"Yep", nodded Jessica. "Let's go."

They got out of the car and Jessica locked it. Then Three Chimeras entered the building to test their superpowers on one of the Familliars. They went to the 10th floor and Alec pointed at one of the doors. "Here."

Jessica knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked the man.

"Jam Pony messengers", said Jessica.

The door opened and the suspected Familiar asked. "Another package?"

Jessica flashed her smile. "No, sir. You are our 100.000th client and we came here to congratulate you."

"What do you see?" whispered Max to Alec. They stood behind Jessica, who was distracting the man's attention.

"The same. Dark figure", answered Alec quietly.

Max came up to Jessica and addressed the man. "We want to shake the hand of our anniversary client." 

The man didn't understand anything. "What are you talking about?" 

Max grabbed his hand and shook it. 'I hope Jessica was right or I'll make a complete fool out of myself.' She let go of the man's hand and three Chosen Ones stared at their first victim. 

First nothing happened. The man looked at the beautiful girls who stared at him with curiosity and then felt like he was burning. Literally. Few moments later Three Chimeras stared at the pile of ash in front of them.

"This is some Touch of Death", whispered astonished Jessica.

"Let's get out of here", said Max and everyone agreed with her. They quickly descended the stairs and got into BMW. Jessica started the engine and drove off. She stopped five blocks away from that building and turned to the transgenics who sat in the backseat. "So, my partners in prophecy", started Jessica. "What do you think of your powers?"

Max smiled wearily. She still was under the impression of her 'Touch of Death'. "It was SOMETHING. Wow!"

"Big 'WOW'", nodded Alec. He was also impressed by Max's power. "Does this mean that the prophecy started coming true?" 

Jessica shrugged. "I don't know. I'll get you to Jam Pony." She started the engine.

Jessica drove them to Jam Pony and went home. She read the original page ten times, translating it and trying different meanings of words but still couldn't get the exact date and the description of that Great Evil. Jessica put the page in the journal and stared at the wall. The ringing of her cell phone brought her back to reality.

"Jess, it's Logan. You should come to my house. I have something to show you", said the man and disconnected the call.

Jessica sighed, stood up from the couch and took her jacket. 'I also have news for you, Logan', she thought and went to the door.

_Sandeman's__/Joshua's/Logan's house_

_Afternoon_

Jessica opened the door. "Logan, it's me", she yelled.

"Come in. I'm in the living room." She heard his voice and went to the living room.

Logan sat at the table and looked at the screen of Jessica's laptop. "Hey. You won't believe what I've found."

"Hey yourself", said Jessica, sitting down on the couch. "You won't believe what has happened today."

"You first." Logan looked at Jessica.

"Max and Alec tested their superpowers", said Jessica matter-of-factly.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Logan. "How?" 

"Alec had a run at sector 8. He delivered a package to some guy and when he saw that guy, Alec's power got activated. Instead of a man he saw a dark figure."

"That was a Familiar", whispered amazed Logan,

"Yep. When we went to that apartment again, Max touched the man and he burnt down. Literally. Turned into a pile of ash", explained Jessica.

Logan whistled. "Cool. How did they take it? Their powers in action, I mean."

"They were impressed. What's your news?" wondered Jessica.

"I looked at the personal files of Manticore employees and found one interesting detail. 21 years ago Elizabeth Renfro worked at one highly classified government organization. In the year of 2000 the organization was compromised and the whole project was shut down", said Logan.

"What was its name?" asked intrigued Jessica.

"It was called the 'Initiative' and was located in a small town in California. Sunnydale." 

"Does it have any connection with Manticore?" asked Jessica.

"I didn't find any. Renfro was about 20 at that time. She was one of the assistants of Professor Maggie Walsh. Professor Walsh was the Head of that project", explained Logan.

"What did they do?" wondered Jessica.

"I didn't find much information on that project, only that it was connected with the study of paranormal things."

"Great. Ghosts and spooky things?" smirked Jessica.

"No, demons and vampires."

"Really?" laughed the girl. "That's something new."

"I think we should go to Sunnydale, ask people around. Maybe they remember something", supposed Logan.   
Jessica stood up. "We'll go there tomorrow morning. I'll tell Max and Alec. Do you still need the database?"

"Yes, I want to look for more information. Maybe this 'Initiative' was mentioned more that once." Logan returned to his search.

Jessica left the house and went to Jam Pony. The working day was almost over but Max and Alec hadn't left yet.

"Jessica, it's so great you've dropped by", said Alec, hugging her and kissing her. "Let's go to Crash and celebrate the successful 'test-drive' of our superpowers."

"Not tonight", smiled Jessica. "Logan found an interesting lead. I'm going to California early in the morning. I'll have to get up early."

"What about us?" asked Max.

"How can I go without you? Of course you're going with me. It will take a day. We'll be back by Wednesday."

"I'll have to make up some excuse that I won't come to work tomorrow", frowned Max. "Normal is dreaming about firing me."

"Leave Normal to me", assured her Alec. "When do we leave?"

"Very early. Y'know, I could wake you up", said Jessica, smiling mischievously.

"Only with a kiss", grinned Alec.

Max rolled eyes. "You two need a cold shower." 

They went to Jessica's car. Max asked to drive her to Logan's and then Jessica and Alec went to Skytower. 

_Jessica's apartment_

_Tuesday_

_8 a.m._

A sound that didn't belong to the dream Jessica was seeing, belonged to her cell phone.

"What?" she said in a sleepy voice.

"Jessica, what exactly did you have in mind when you said that we would leave very early?" wondered Max.

"What time is it?" asked Jessica.

"8 a.m.", replied Max.

"Oops, overslept", mumbled Jessica and shook Alec's shoulder. "Alec, get up."

"Where's the wakeup kiss?" he muttered, eyes closed.

"You'll get a wakeup cold shower if you don't get up right now", threatened him Jessica and then to Max. "Max, we'll be ready soon. Wait for us." Then she disconnected the call, jumped off the bed and ran to the shower.

"Alec, get up. We overslept!" she yelled from the bathroom. 

Alec opened his eyes, looked at the clock and got up. He joined Jessica in the shower and there he got his morning kiss.

10 minutes later they were ready to go. Jessica's long hair was wet but she knew it would get dry soon. She put on black leather pants, a black top, biker boots and took her favorite leather jacket. Then she found her Desert Eagle and loaded it. She doubted that she would need a gun, but just in case… Jessica put on the shoulder holster and put the gun in it. The cell phone went to its usual place – the pocket. 

Then she went to the living room. Alec, who had just returned from the kitchen, where he emptied her fridge while she was getting dressed, gasped. "Jess, you look awesome with a gun."

Jessica smiled. "I know." She came up to the desk, took the journal, the disc from the desktop computer and the box in which that disc was previously. She put everything in the backpack and took a couple of her IDs and a big pack of money. Alec watched her manipulations with interested face. "Why do you need all this stuff? It's not like we are going far away and you won't see any of these things anymore."

"Just in case", murmured Jessica. "All set. We can go." She put on her jacket and went to the door.

They locked the apartment and went to the elevator. Jessica told Alec to go to the underground parking, but she went to the lobby.

"Hey, Phil" she greeted the concierge.

"Good morning Miss Jordan", said Phil.

"Remember the people that visited me about a week ago? I want you to let them in any time and without any questions", said Jessica with a pleasant smile.

"Ok. There's a package for you, Miss Jordan." Phil took a small package from his desk and handed it to Jessica.

"Thanks." She took it and went to the parking. 

*

In the car she looked at the return address – '_Law office 'D'Arcy, Siegfried, and Ryan', 53, rue Rivoli, __Paris__, __France__.'_

"Hmm", said Jessica. "Am I being sued for something?" And then she noticed three words in brackets under her name – '_for __Logan__ Cale'. _"If Logan is being sued why would they send the letter to me?" she wondered and looked at Alec. He shrugged. "I have no idea."

Jessica put the package in the glove compartment and started the engine. "I'll open it later", she said.

_Sandeman's__/Joshua's/Logan's house_

They came a little later than she expected. Alec asked her to make a stop at his place. He wanted to put on more convenient clothes for the road trip. 

Jessica turned off the ignition and got out. "Are you coming?" she asked Alec.

"No, I'll wait here."

She came up to the door and opened it. "Max, Logan, it's Jessica", she yelled.

"No need to yell. We are ready to go", said Max, coming out of the living room.

"Tell Logan to take my laptop", noted Jessica, staying in the hall.

"Logan, take Jessica's laptop", yelled Max.

"See, you're yelling. Why can't I?" asked Jessica, smiling.

Logan came out of the living room, carrying the laptop and some papers. "What took you so long?"

"We overslept", replied Jessica.

"Jess, can we make a stop at my place? I want to change my clothes for something more convenient", said Max when the girls went to the car. 

"Sure. Alec already did that", answered Jessica and got into the car. Logan joined them a little later as he had to lock the house.

"Logan, do you know how to get to this Sunnydale?" asked Jessica, turning to Logan.

He took a map from his pocket, unfolded it and showed her the point of their destination. "I marked the route so that we wouldn't waste time."

"Great", said Jessica and started the engine.

*

An hour later, having made a stop at Max's place and at the checkpoints, which, by the way, Jessica passed very quickly, having flashed one of her IDs to the sector cops, they exited the city limits.

"Logan, did you find anything else about this 'Initiative'?" asked Jessica, looking at the road.

"Not much. I contacted one of my sources. He worked at the University of Sunnydale since '98 till '01. When this project worked he noticed armed men in the black ops gear that walked around the campus. And not once. One night he followed them and they entered one of the fraternity houses. A couple of nights later he noticed them, dragging something and they dragged that thing to one of the cemeteries, which are 12 in number", explained Logan.

Max whistled. "12 cemeteries?! How big is that town?"

"Not really. They must've had a high death rate. Anyway, I found the map of Sunnydale and printed it. I marked the cemeteries and my source told me that he followed those men to one of the central cemeteries." 

"Great, again cemetery. Sandeman sends me to the cemetery, Logan sends me to the cemetery. They absolutely don't care that I don't like cemeteries", murmured Jessica. "Anything else?"

"I found one strange thing in the database. A hidden file. Very big. Even compressed and archived it's very big", said Logan.

"So, what's in it?" wondered Jessica, looking at the rearview mirror.

"I don't know. I didn't get the chance to work with it, thanks to someone." Logan looked at Max. Max smiled mischievously.

"Figures", smirked Alec and reached for the radio, trying to find some FM-station.

_She wakes you up early in the morning  
She tells you baby I feel a little horny  
She brings you up and then you know you want it  
I like the way you give it girl  
Your mouth is dry  
Your heart is beating faster  
You wanna die but you're afraid to ask her  
She pops a gun  
Your prayer's already answered  
Tick tock man  
Thank you man_

_Don't fool yourself  
You can't stop it if you try  
And it's a bumpy ride_

"Jessica, this song is about you. AND you have a gun with you", chuckled Alec.

"Jess, why did you take the gun with you?" asked Max, who didn't like guns.

"Just in case", replied Jessica, casting a swift glance at Alec, who was listening to the song.

_She be the one  
She be the drug  
She's gonna take you high, take your love  
And never get enough  
She be the one  
She be the bomb  
Watch out here she comes  
You know you're gonna get some  
  
She hits a club  
And everybody watches  
And when she dances  
Everybody wants it  
The kind of girl you've kinda gotta watch  
She might just get away  
  
She makes you wait  
She likes to play that kind of game  
She takes your money  
And tries to give it all away  
She makes you nasty  
And makes you wanna feel pain  
Then she'll make you want it again_

"Yep, this song is definitely about you", nodded Alec.

"I don't take your money. I have plenty of my own", retorted Jessica, holding back a smile.

_Sunnydale_

_One of the central cemeteries_

_Late in the evening_

They arrived at Sunnydale only in the evening. Jessica expected to get to Sunnydale much earlier, but they had some 'adventures' during their road trip. First somewhere between Portland and Salem the road was blocked because of a terrible car crash and they had to make a detour, big detour. Then near San Francisco the car ran out of gas and they spent two hours trying to get the fuel for her car. Finally when they approached Sunnydale and saw the road sign, she punctured the tire and had to change it. So, when Jessica stopped the car near the cemetery she wasn't in a very good mood. "Let's go, look for something we don't know. Again." Jessica sighed and took her backpack. She suddenly remembered about the package and took it from the glove compartment.

"Why are you taking it with you?" asked Logan.

"What if somebody steals it?" retorted Jessica and added her laptop to the contents of the backpack.

They got out of the car. "Where do we go from here?" wondered Jessica, locking the car. 

"The cemetery is waiting for us", said Max.

They opened the gate and entered the graveyard. Max and Alec were walking a little faster than Jessica and Logan who walked behind.

"Logan, I got this weird package this morning and it's for you", said Jessica, giving the package to Logan.

"Strange. I don't know anyone at this law office", muttered Logan, reading the address. "I'll read it later."

"So, Alec, I see things between you and Jessica are going well", noted Max.

"Everything is so perfect that it scares me sometimes. Max, I still keep thinking that she sees Ben in me, that one night she'll call me 'Ben'. What if I get killed and she'll scream out his name, not mine?" said Alec quietly, so that Jessica wouldn't hear him.

"Alec, you're paranoid. Jessica sees you and only you. Don't even think about things you've just said", said Max firmly, looking at Alec.

They approached some deserted crypt. Jessica came up to them. "Guys, Logan said that this 'Initiative' was located in the underground facility under the University of Sunnydale and … Alec, are you ok? You look weird?" she asked, seeing his face.

Alec smiled. "Everything is fine, Jess. Really." He put his arms around her and kissed her. His kiss was sweet and gentle. Jessica broke the kiss and smiled at him.

Suddenly they felt something strange. It was like some invisible hand grabbed them and shook them. Jessica looked around. Everything around seemed different, and at this graveyard they weren't alone any more. She saw a blonde girl make a strike and then time slowed down for her. It was like in slow motion – the girl strikes Alec in the chest with some stick. Alec grabs his chest, wincing in pain. Blood. The girl's eyes widen. She's in shock. And then the time speeds up. Max and Jessica scream. "YOU BITCH! YOU KILLED HIM!"

The End

**A/N:** That's all, folks. Review, please. Oh, the song is "She Be The One", E. Iglesias.

  



End file.
